Magical Reality
by 1-800fangirl
Summary: The Winx go to Jump City to fight the Trix, only to encounter another team of heroes. Will they hit it off? Or will they tear the city apart in order to prove who's best? And since when are Bloom and Robin cousins? Tenth chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a brand new fanfiction, and I will try to punctuate properly, unlink my other ones, where I just smash them up into three so-called paragraphs. Anyways, this is a crossover between Teen Titans and Winx Club, my two favorite shows! Enjoy! Oh, and please review.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club. I'm just a major fangirl.

Chapter One

"Ugh," Stella said, flopping onto her bed. "That was_ tiring_. Shopping has never been so energy costing before!"

"Says the girl who bought thirty dresses," Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously. It's only _one _ball, Stella. At least I had the sense to buy one dress, and one dress only."

Bloom smiled and couldn't help but let a giggle escape. Her friends always bickered over the most ridiculous things.

"On the bright side, she will definitely be prepared for the end-of-the-year-ball," Flora said, always the peacemaker.

"True," Musa said, "but now she's going to take hours to get ready."

The others cracked up laughing at her comment, except Stella, who was clearly miffed.

"Well," she said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "You girls are going to be totally jealous when I'm the most beautiful girl at the ball!" She sighed slightly, imagining dancing with her perfect boyfriend in a gorgeous, flowing –

Tecna interrupted her fantasy and the others' playful banter. Bloom looked at Tecna's face. Something serious was going on. "Girls you had better come see this," she said, hardly looking up from her computer.

Bloom hurriedly complied, worried that it was something really bad. "Is something happening in Magix?" she asked her technological friend, who was typing something in.

"Not in Magix," Tecna replied darkly. She pushed one last key. A hologram popped up from a tiny projector. The rest of the Winx noticed and joined their friends. The hologram showed a giant being of darkness – held together by ice – that was shooting bolts of lightning at innocent pedestrians.

"Where is this happening?" Musa asked, a note of horror ringing in her voice. "We have to stop it!"

Tecna whipped out a handheld computer as her friends continued to watch the monster attack the city. "Jump City, California," she said after a minute.

"That's on Earth!" Bloom exclaimed. "My parents took me there one time to see my uncle Bruce and my cousin Richard. Of course, they're not _really_ related to me, but at the time I thought I was."

"So, what's so important about this monster?" Stella said impatiently. "I mean, as Bloom said, it's on Earth. What does it have to do with us?"

"This," Tecna said, completely serious. She zoomed in on the corner of the hologram. A close up view of three teenage girls, one with white-blue hair in a high ponytail, another with frizzy purple-gray hair, and the last with long brown-green hair.

"That had better not be who I think it is," Aisha growled.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Flora said, trying to calm Aisha down.

"Oh, it's the Trix all right," Bloom said, the anger in her voice evident. "What do they think they're doing, trashing my family's city?!"

"I don't know," Musa said with a shrug. "They normally wreak havoc here, in the Magic Dimension."

"We have to go after them!" Bloom exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the tabletop. "They must be stopped."

"Calm down, Bloom," Stella said, unconcerned. "I mean, we don't _have_ to. I still need to try my dresses on."

Her friends glared at her.

"Oh come on," Aisha said, clearly exasperated. "What is truly more important? In your heart and soul, which means more to you: dealing with fashion, or saving the lives of thousands of unprotected, blameless people who don't deserve to have their city destroyed?"

The girls waited for Stella's answer.

She sighed, then said, "I guess saving lives. But you guys owe me for this BIG time."

Musa snickered, then said, "I guess that's that. Should we get moving?"

Tecna nodded and grabbed her teleportal. "Let's go." She pushed a button and placed it on the floor.

WHERE DO YOU WISH TO GO? an electronic voice asked.

"Jump City," Bloom ordered. A glowing green portal of lasers and numbers appeared.

"No turning back," Flora said, jumping in.

Stella stared longingly at her dresses as the others jumped through. "Maybe there's a nice clothing shop on Earth…"

Sorry this chapter is pretty short. The Titans will be in the next chapter, so don't worry about that. I hope you like this story so far, and are looking forward to the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you're liking this story so far, and here's the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated, but no flames. Also, I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer. Enjoy!

Madiha Safder: Thanks for reviewing! It's super awesome that you like the story so far. Fangirls forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter Two

"Raven, could you please do the explaining to me of what the elf is?" Starfire asked her friend.

Raven sighed heavily. This was Starfire's 100th question. Maybe getting her a book about mythical creatures wasn't the best idea. Especially considering Star's inquisitive personality. "An elf," she said tightly, "is a human-like creature that does magic and tends to live in a forest. They generally have pale skin, large eyes, and pointed ears."

Starfire squealed. "Beast Boy has the pointed ears! Is he part elf?"

Raven quickly shook her head. "No. Not in a million years."

"And what about the fairy? And the mermaid?"

"Fairies are tiny little winged humans," Raven said, trying not to lose her temper. "Mermaids are half human, half fish."

"Oh, I wish to meet these wonderful creatures!" Starfire exclaimed, happily hugging her book.

Raven shook her head. "You never will," she said simply. "They aren't real. _Mythical_, Starfire. Magic isn't real either."

Sensing that Raven's patience was growing thin, Starfire kept her mouth shut for the rest of their reading time together. But the alarm went off, interrupting them. Raven snapped her book shut and flew to the main room, mumbling darkly. Starfire followed her.

Robin was already there, as expected. He typed in the password quickly and with neat precision. Cyborg and Beast Boy got into the room just after the girls.

"What is that thing?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, staring in shock at the screen. 'It' was a huge monster made of darkness and covered with ice. "It's shooting lightning out of its hands!"

"I'm not entirely sure," Robin said grimly. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous and has to be stopped."

"I have a feeling that we have little reason to worry about the monster," Raven said darkly. "But we need to worry about the people controlling it."

She gestured to part of screen. Cyborg instantly stepped up. Robin stepped aside to allow him to take control of the computer. After quickly typing something in, he zoomed on the corner of the screen. Three teenage girls were levitating in the air. One had white hair with hints of blue that was worn in a ponytail; another had frizzy, purple-gray hair; the last had long, green-brown hair.

"How are those girls doing the levitating?" Starfire asked curiously. "Raven, I thought you said the magic wasn't real."

Raven sighed. "It _isn't_," she said pointedly. "It's probably just an illusion. The real girls are probably on the street."

Cyborg shook his head. "My scanners can't detect any technological interference."

"Besides," Beast Boy added, "if magic isn't real, then what do you call what Mumbo does? And your own powers?"

A hand of dark energy smacked him on the back of the head.

"I do not use magic," Raven growled. "My powers are much more complicated than the flighty thing called magic. But you can't comprehend that, can you? For your simple mind, let's just say that I have dark energy control. And Mumbo is just as his name implies. He is a load of Mumbo Jumbo."

Beast Boy shrank back in fear. Only then did Raven realize that her fists were clenched and she had an aura of dark energy. Her violet eyes were now red and there were four of them.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Beast Boy said timidly, his head down. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Raven took a deep breath and was about to apologize for losing her temper when Robin said, "It doesn't matter anymore. Raven is right, magic isn't real. It's just an illusion. Agreed?"

The other Titans nodded with reluctance, except for Raven, who was staring into space.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Robin continued, "Titans! Go!"

Is it a little bit better, if not longer? Please let me know! The next chapter will be up at some point. The Winx Club will be in the next chapter. Quick info: I will be writing each chapter on a certain POV. For example, chapter one was from the Winx's perspectives. Chapter two was from the Titans' perspectives. So, in future chapters, some events will be repeated. Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. After school play rehearsals, you know? Anyways, here the chapter is. FYI, it's from the Winx's POV. And, um, yeah. That's all I have to say. Oh, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter Three

The Winx tumbled through the portal and onto the concrete ground of Jump City. The six girls quickly brushed themselves off. Stella peeked around the corner of the building they had landed behind.

"No monster or Trix in sight," she said.

Tecna grabbed her teleporter from off the ground and pushed a button, the portal vanishing. She waved her hand and stuck it a virtual pocket. Then she grabbed her analyzer.

"So, where are they?" Aisha asked. She cracked her knuckles. "They won't be expecting us."

"Let me quickly analyze the area," she replied. She typed something in and pushed a button. Green lasers projected from the front and extended throughout the area.

After a minute, she said, "Okay. If we go a few blocks down, the Trix are surveying the city. Another block down and the monster is destroying building. Many citizens are running away, but it's not really working. There's a lot of chaos."

"I'll get the citizens to safety," Bloom immediately announced. "I kind of feel like it's my duty."

Flora placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"We understand," she said. "Who will help me take on the Trix?"

"I'll do it," Stella said. "The sooner we get rid of them, the sooner we can go back to Magix and I can try on my dresses."

Musa muffled a snicker.

"Anyways," Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "I can handle the monster."

"Not without us," Musa and Tecna said in unison.

"Then let's move," Bloom said, determined.

The girls all took off running in the same basic direction toward their enemies. Aisha kept a quick and steady pace, making it to the monster faster slightly faster than her friends. She did some expert flips, trying get the monster's attention away from the people.

"Hey you barbarian! Come and get me!" she shouted.

She backed up and was about to cast a spell when a girl with pinkish hair grabbed her arm.

"Are you the crazy?" the girl asked, her green eyes full of worry. But they also seemed to scold her.

Aisha laughed mentally. Did this girl think she was the boss or something?

"You could get hurt!" the girl continued.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "As if," she said, her laughter not quite smothered. "I'm not a fool."

She wrenched her arm free and took off running away from the girl. Meanwhile, Tecna and Musa were busy attacking the monster.

"Hey, uh, Bob the monster!" Musa yelled. Tecna gave her a weird looked.

"_Bob?_" she asked her friend, who simply shrugged.

"You seem awfully angry!" Musa continued. "How about a sweet little lullaby?"

She stomped her foot, sending powerful sonic waves through the ground to make the monster less stable. Tecna reached into her virtual pocket and pulled out a min laser handgun. But before she could use it, a half robot guy grabbed it from her.

He examined it critically, then clearly dismissed it as a fake.

"We appreciate the help, but we got this," he said. "You little girls should go away and get to a safe place."

Both she and Musa were pushed away.

"The audacity!" Tecna exclaimed furiously. "If he knew who we were -"

"But he doesn't," Musa said, cutting her off. "We can take care of him later. Let's just go back to the others."

While the girls were getting ready to regroup, Flora and Stella were about to go after the Trix.

"Should we sneak up on them?" Flora whispered.

Stella shrugged. "Let's just charge," she suggested.

Flora nodded. They jumped out of their hiding place and prepared to transform when a girl in a cloak and a green boy stopped them.

"You citizens can't defeat those evil girls!" the boy exclaimed. "It's going to take superheroes, like us."

Stella prepared a sharp comeback when the cloaked girl said in a cold voice, "What do you think you're doing? Your assistance is unnecessary." At that, she flew up to fight the Trix, the boy turning into a green bird and following her.

The Winx, except for Bloom, regrouped on the street.

"I want to teach those wannabes a lesson," Aisha said. "After we take the care of the Trix, of course."

"Violence isn't usually the answer," Flora said.

"Then why are we here?" Musa argued.

Their dispute was interrupted when the cloaked girl was slammed into the ground beside them. The girls exchanged looks.

"So, our assistance was unnecessary?" Stella said, smirking. "I don't think so. Magic Winx! Enchantix!"

End of chapter three! Sort of a cliffhanger? Eh? Please review and keep reading! Just another little notification: Bloom won't be in the chapters for a while, but it'll play off later. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Here is chapter four, though not in the most timely manner. But I'm glad a month hasn't gone by. Enjoy, review, etc.

multiyman37: Thanks for your constructive criticism! I'll do my best to make this chapter longer.

Madam Luna: Glad you think so! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club. But my birthday is in a few months. Maybe my mom will buy them for me. ;-P

Chapter Four

Robin, though seemingly calm, quickly hopped onto his R-Cycle. It had been ages since any evildoer had been spotted in Jump City.

_Almost none since the Brotherhood of Evil_, he thought wryly. _I hope the team isn't out of practice. _

He revved the engine.

Cyborg got into the T-Car, pleased to finally have a chance to test her upgrades. Then he frowned. If the girls _did _have magic powers, rockets probably wouldn't affect them.

Beast Boy transformed into a bird, eagerness make him flap around like crazy.

"Time to kick bad guy butt!" he crowed.

It came out as a squawk, for he was actually a crow.

_Are they ready to fight? _he wondered.

_Always, _was Raven's grim (and telepathic) response. Beast Boy squawked in surprise.

"Let us do the going, friends," Starfire said determinedly, her eyes solid.

They lacked her usual cheerfulness.

"The evil is back, but we are ready."

Robin looked at the pretty alien. Something about these witches was affecting her. Maybe she would eventually tell them.

Raven levitated into the air, Starfire flying behind her. The three boys followed.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered.

"Head to Maple Lane," Cyborg instructed. "The three girls are there. One block over and the monster is there."

"I can take the girls," Starfire and Raven said in unison.

Robin flinched slightly.

"No," he said. "Star, you're going with Cy. BB, you go with Rae after the girls."

The Titans nodded.

"And you, Robin?" Starfire asked softly.

Her fire seemed to have been extinguished.

"Someone has to get the pedestrians out of the way," he replied.

Starfire sighed and flew towards the monster, her course altered slightly. The possible witch girls had seemed so familiar. But perhaps her hypothesis was merely a far-fetched dream. Her thoughts left the witches when she saw a girl with thick, wavy brown hair and cocoa skin acting like bait – or maybe just a fool – in front of the monster.

"Hey you barbarian!" the girl yelled. "Come and get me!"

_This girl must be the mad, _Starfire thought. _She may need saving!_

She flew towards the girl and firmly grabbed her arm.

"Are you the crazy?" she asked the girl.

She tried to seem tough, but it was hard to smother her concern for the stranger.

"You could get hurt!"

The girl rolled her eyes and was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"As if," she said. "I'm not a fool."

She wrenched her arm away from Starfire and took off running. Stunned, Starfire stood still. Then she shook her head.

"She will thank me later," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was zooming around in the T-Car, looking or a place to park. Robin's voice crackled over the speakers.

"Cy, parking rules do not apply during a battle!" he said. "Get out and fight!"

Cyborg held back a sharp comeback. He hated it when Robin was right.

"Yes sir," he muttered sarcastically.

He got out, then saw two girls standing in front of the monster. One had long and sort of navy blue hair, while the other had a short purple or magenta pixie cut. The navy haired on stomped her foot.

"Like that's going to help," he chuckled.

Then the monster lost its footing for a moment.

_My imagination, _he convinced himself.

He ran up to the girls. The one with a pixie cut was holding some fake handgun. He quickly took it from her, then examined it. The handgun didn't look like anything he had ever seen before.

"We appreciate the help," he said, "but we got this. You little girls should go away and get to a safe place."

He gently pushed the girls to the side, then charged the monster himself.

Raven and Beast Boy headed towards the three witch-girls. They did it unwillingly in the sense that they weren't the best of friends, but they did it willingly in the sense that they both wanted to really use their powers again. But before they had reached those girls, they saw two other girls charging towards the witch-girls, about to do…. something. They glanced at each other, then flew after the girls. Their reasons, however, were very different indeed.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human, then grabbed the arm of the brown-haired girl. If he could stop injuries from happening, he would do anything.

"You citizens can't defeat those girls!" he exclaimed. "It's going to take superheroes, like us."

Raven glared at the blonde girl. Ordinary people who didn't understand risks and always acted selfish made her mad.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said coldly. "Your assistance is unnecessary."

She flew up to the witch-girls, anger fueling her. Beast Boy quickly turned into a bird and followed her.

But before she could say 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos', the witch-girl with long green brown hair said, "Wall of Shadow!"

A wall of darkness slammed into Raven. She lost concentration, her magic failing her. She was knocked out of the sky and hit the ground hard. A dent in the concrete was created. She breathed in desperately, trying to return oxygen to her lungs.

Beast Boy made a strangled noise and flew back down to the ground. The dark cord that was wrapped around his throat vanished. He stood up, the offered his hand to Raven, who ignored it and stood up on her own.

The blonde girl smirked at them.

"So, our assistance was unnecessary?" she said, gesturing to the four other girls with her. "I don't think so. Magic Winx! Enchantix!"

Beast Boy gasped as the five girls sparkled and shimmered. Their outfits and hairstyles changed – some dramatically, some not – as beautiful wings sprouted from their backs.

"Fairies!" Starfire exclaimed.

She and Cyborg had returned to their friends after it had become clear that fighting the monster wasn't working.

"Nice special effects," Raven said darkly.

She wasn't going to let those girls get to her.

"Let the real heroes take care of things."

She flew back up to the witch-girls, determined to redeem herself. BB, Star, and Cy followed her.

Longer chapter? Did you enjoy it? Will you review? Should the chapters be longer? What do you think will happen next? Questions galore! Quick Info: Robin also won't be in the story for a while. He'll be back before Bloom, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Hope you're doing well. I've been doing tons of school stuff, so it's great to take a break. Enjoy this new chapter of Magical Reality, and don't forget to review!

Response:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Winx Club. Or this computer. Or my pets. Or my – Fine! I'll stop disclaiming. Here's the chapter!

Chapter Five

"_Real _heroes?!" Stella exclaimed indignantly. "How dare she!" Then she paused. "Um, what does that mean?"

Musa rolled her eyes. "They obviously think we aren't good enough to be real heroes," she said.

Stella frowned fiercely and was about to fly up to fight them when Tecna interfered.

"Logically speaking," she began, "it simply means they don't believe in fairies. But maybe there's more to it."

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Aisha interrupted. "What matters is what we do next. Any suggestions?"

The five Winx girls began to heatedly debate on what their next move was to be. And their opinions were very different indeed.

"Crush them! After the Trix, of course!"

"Aisha, no! We should make peace with them."

"We could go back to Magix, instead of that, Flora."

"Stella!"

"What? Just saying."

"How about we ignore them?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, you'd know about ridiculous, wouldn't you, _Musa_?"

"Both of you, shut up."

"Do you really want to get involved, Aisha?"

"Hey, I was trying to help!" "_Right._"

"Girls, start acting like rational fairies! We're standing here while a battle against our main adversaries is going on!"

"Um, Tecna, didn't those other 'heroes' say they didn't want any help?"

"So? We should do the smart thing and join them in the fight!"

Their arguments quickly escalated. But before anyone had a spell cast on them, Flora exclaimed, "Okay, enough!"

The other girls stared at Flora in shock. After her idea about peace had been rejected, she had been silent. This outburst was extremely unusual.

"Look," she said, her voice calm but strong. "Like Bloom would say, fighting gets us nowhere. Our main course of action is to deal with the Trix. Then we can deal with the other people. Got it?"

The Winx nodded. Aisha grinned.

"Now _that's _how you take control of a situation," she said, giving Flora a high five. "May I say something as well?"

Flora nodded.

"Thanks. Okay guys. Remember, those other heroes don't believe we have powers. Therefore, that also means they don't know of our experience in fighting the Trix. Once they see how good we are in battle, maybe we can avoid fighting."

Stella laughed. "Weren't you the one who wanted to crush them in the first place?"

Aisha shrugged. "Maybe," she said, "but not now."

"Now that that's settled," Musa said. "Let's show the Trix, for the umpteenth time, what we're made of!"

"Let's go, Winx!" Flora cheered.

They all flew up towards the Trix. The other people were already fighting the Trix – and losing.

"I kind of feel sorry for them," Darcy said with a mean laugh. "They just don't get that we're stronger. They can't wrap their simple minds around it."

"Their so-called powers are ridiculous," Stormy added.

"Not now, sisters," Icy said evilly. "Destruction first, then chatting."

Stella watched as the cloaked girl sent a volley of dark bolts at the witches. Darcy laughed and created a swirling vortex that sucked them in.

"I think we've got plenty of time to chat, Icy dear," she said. "Their attacks are simply pitiful."

"Their attacks may be pitiful," Stella announced, "as well as their sense of fashion, but ours aren't. We're here for a reason, and it's certainly not sightseeing."

"Winx, now!" Flora shouted.

Several spells were sent at the Trix.

"Winding Ivy!"

"Morphix Wave!"

"Tecno Shot!"

"Harmonic Attack!"

"Rising Sun!"

Icy's eyes widened. She put up an icy barrier in the nick of time.

"I can handle the pesky pixies," she growled. "Sisters, you take care of the other wannabe heroes."

Darcy and Stormy nodded. Stormy created a huge thunderstorm above the pink-haired girl's head and prepared to unleash it on her when Tecna flew to her and shouted, "Static Sphere!"

A circular green cage appeared around her and pink-haired girl just in time to deflect the lighting strike. Tecna struggled to keep the shield up, but the storm vanished before her strength wore out. She quickly flew away, determined to keep fighting.

Darcy was attacking the green boy who, was flying around her head as a bird. Then Darcy said, "Enough of you!"

She placed her index and middle fingers on her right temple, and pointed the index and middle fingers on her left hand at him. Purple hypnotic waves were sent out at him. The green bird's eyes turned violet, and he began flying random patterns.

Darcy cackled, but Flora yelled, "Winter Rose!"

Thorny vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Darcy, who lost focus and released the boy from her mind control.

"Hey!" she yelped, but the vines threw her against the ground to silence her.

"Are you okay?" Flora worriedly asked the boy, who was sitting on one of her vines. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, he said, "but how are you doing that stuff?"

Flora giggled. This poor boy was rather naïve.

"Magic, of course!" She flew away to rejoin the fight.

"I have had enough of you little brats!" Icy growled. She had been fighting Stella, Musa, and Aisha. "It's time to get rid of you. Blizzard!"

A furious vortex of ice and snow swirled from Icy's palms and towards both the Winx and the other heroes. The other heroes made small attempts to fight back, but none were very successful. Stella watched as her friends put up shields.

"You're right, Icy," she murmured. "It _is _time for someone to go. It's just not us."

Her voice level increased as she yelled, "Sea of Light!"

The entire area flooded with a blinding yellow light. Icy's storm melted. Her expression revealed just how furious she was at Stella.

"You and your stupid little friends," she said angrily. "You _ALWAYS _ruin my plans!"

"You are so going to get it," Darcy said, coolly examining her nails. Stormy smirked.

"Looks like you're wrong," Musa said. "Again!"

"Ready Winx?" Aisha asked. The fairies nodded. "Let's do this."

"Magic Winx! Convergence!" they shouted in unison.

The Trix were surrounded in a huge, rainbow spell. When the spell ended, the Trix were slow to react.

"You'd be dead right now if you hadn't done that," Stormy said.

"Weakening our powers was a _very _dumb idea," Darcy added.

"Revenge is best served cold," Icy said, "and cold is something I'm very good at. Until then, I suppose. Come, sisters. Let's make our leave. Our time here is up."

With an obvious struggle, she opened a portal to Magix. Darcy and Stormy calmly floated through.

Before she stepped in, Icy turned around and said, "Without Bloom, I didn't think you had what it took to defeat us. I was wrong. But we will meet again, little fairies. And then, I will be ready."

She went through portal, which vanished immediately after her exit.

"We did it!" Musa cheered, hugging Tecna.

"You guys all did great," Aisha said in approval.

Stella playfully stuck out her tongue. "Who are you to critique us?" she said.

Flora laughed with her.

"Okay, I get you want to celebrate," a voice said. It was the robot boy. "But can you at least tell us who you are?"

Well. That was long. I hope you liked this chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

La la la la la! Oh, hi! I was practicing my stuff for school. You know, vocal warm ups? Well, I bet you want to read the chapter. Well, here it is! Please review after you read.

Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Your review about Raven making a bonehead move made me randomly burst out laughing. And I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I hope this one pleases you even more!

tweeve: Thanks. Keep reading!

LIONESS STEPHANIE: I updated! It's a miracle!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter Six

_They'll regret acting like 'fairies', _Raven thought angrily. _They really will. _

The Titans had left the 'fairies' on the ground after Raven's abrupt remark.

"Raven," Starfire called to her friend, "you didn't really mean to be so… rude to those girls, did you?"

Raven didn't respond. She didn't want to respond, for fear that anger would take control of her. But Starfire didn't take silence as an answer.

"Raven? Raven, answer me!"

Raven sighed. "No, Star," she said tightly. "Of course not. I was just annoyed."

Starfire seemed satisfied with that answer. When they had reached the same level as the with-girls, Beast Boy began to flutter in circles around them. The witches seemed to dismiss him as a minor annoyance.

_Hmm, _he thought. _Maybe I need something flashier to impress them. _

A slightly demonic grin crossed his beak. He transformed into a pterodactyl and dove at the frizzy haired girl. Surely she'd be frightened of _that. _He screamed shrilly for extra affect.

"Huh?" the frizzy-haired girl said, puzzled and annoyed. "Get out of here, you nasty boy!"

A small bolt of fuchsia lightning exited her hand and zapped Beast Boy. He yelped in pain and turned to his natural human form. Unfortunately, he was high in the air, so falling was a very bad idea. Raven noticed his issue and quickly muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A net of blackness caught him and deposited him onto a black, floating disc. Raven returned her attention to their enemies – the witches.

"Hmm," the long haired witch said. "You're powers are very impressive. Quite similar to mine, actually." The witch smiled coldly. "In fact, if you weren't a good guy, I think we'd get along just fine. It's a shame, isn't it?"

Raven glared in response. _I'm nothing like her, _she told herself. _I try to use my powers for good. I'd never hurt anyone purposely. _Then she smiled wryly to herself. _Well, I'd never seriously hurt anyone purposely. Throwing Beast Boy out the window is good fun. _

Meanwhile, Starfire was watching the witches carefully. It wasn't them who had destroyed her parents. They just seemed very similar to the ones who had committed the awful deed. _Either way, _she mused, _these witches are bad news. _

She threw a starbolt at the witches, which was easily deflected by a flick of the wrist. Cyborg sent a laser racing towards them from his arm. The witch with the ponytail put up an icy wall to shield herself.

"I kind of feel sorry for them," the long-haired witch said with, laughing mockingly. "They just don't get that we're stronger. They can't wrap their simple minds around it."

The frizzy-haired one nodded in agreement. "Their so-called powers are ridiculous."

Their leader smiled cruelly. Raven tried not to flinch under her icy gaze.

"Not now, sisters," she said meanly. "Destruction first, then chatting."

Raven felt herself tense.

_They can call me anything they want, _Raven thought fiercely. _Anything. But they will never EVER talk about destroying my city! _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven sent a blockade of dark energy bolts at the witches. The long-haired one laughed. She opened a swirling dark energy vortex that sucked in her magic. Raven's mouth opened soundlessly in shock. The portal became a wall of dark energy, and it slammed into her. _Again. _Stunned, Raven couldn't get enough control to levitate back into her original position.

"I think we've got plenty of time to chat, Icy dear," someone said. Raven heard this from afar. "Their attacks are simply pitiful."

Starfire noticed her friend falling and instinctively flew down to catch her friend.

"Friend Raven, are you all right?" she asked her seemingly paralyzed friend.

She placed her down on the net beside Beast Boy. Raven shook her head, but was stunned again by a wave of dizzying pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she murmured, trying to regain her balance.

She almost fell off the next, only to be saved by Beast Boy grabbing her.

"Whoa there, Rae," he said. "Don't fall off."

Raven breathed in and placed her hands over her ankle.

"I need to heal myself," she said with her eyes closed. "You guys should join the fight. Stop the witches."

Starfire nodded in agreement and took off. Beast Boy took on last glance at Raven, then turned into a bird and flew away. Cyborg tried to balance on the net, but Raven stopped him.

"Here," she said, creating a black disc for him. "Now you can fly, too."

Cyborg grinned and hopped on.

At that same time, Starfire was throwing starbolts at the frizzy-haired witch.

_When did the fairies get here? _she wondered. _After the minor dispute between them and Raven, I did not think they would come here. _

She lost track of thought after noticing the witch she was fighting was doing something peculiar. Why was she waving her hands around like that? Suddenly, Starfire had an uncanny feeling. She looked up, only to see crackling pink lightning about to hit her.

But the purple-haired fairy suddenly flew in front of her and shouted, "Static Sphere!" Starfire watched in amazement as a laser cage surrounded them and shielded them from the lightning.

"Amazing," she murmured quietly.

The purple haired fairy appeared to not have heard. The shield around them suddenly went away.

"How did you do that?" Starfire tried to ask the girl, but all that came out was a squeak. The girl flew away, appearing to have noticed nothing.

Beast Boy flew around the long-haired witch girl squawking loudly.

_They won't get the best of me this time, _he thought grimly. He tried to claw the witch in the eyes. Suddenly, the witch was glowing a deep purple. _Oh no, _he thought. _What did I do?! _

"Enough of you!" the witch snapped. She began to cast some sort of spell, sending dark hypnotic waves at him. He lost control of himself. His mind had no power over him. In his subconscious, he saw the brown-haired fairy fly in front of him. She yelled something, but he didn't understand what it was. He saw vines shoot out from the ground and grab the witch.

"Hey!" the witch yelled. The vines threw her against the ground.

The girl flew to him. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Beast Boy nodded, dazed. "Yeah, but how are doing that?"

She giggled. "Magic, of course!"

She flew away. He watched her rejoin her friends in confrontation with the witches.

"I have had enough of you little brats!" the leader growled. "It's time to get rid of you! Blizzard!"

The Titans watched, stunned, as a blizzard swirled from her palms towards them. Starfire threw some starbolts at it.

_Surely it will melt, _she thought. _I hope. _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven put up a shield. The ice pelted against it. She felt the shield weakening. _No. I can't put it down. I can't. _Then she heard something. Or rather, she saw it in her mind's eye.

"You're right, Icy," she saw the blonde fairy said. "It _is _time for someone to go. It's just not us. Sea of Light!"

Raven tried to muffle her gasp as the blonde girl produced the second most powerful heat signature she had ever seen. Well, more like _tied _for second_. _Slade had produced something with powerful heat during the end of the world as well. She had sensed something off the charts powerful earlier, but it was most likely her overactive powers. Raven blinked, her attention returning to the scene going on in front of her.

"You and your stupid little friends," the white-haired witch said angrily. "You _ALWAYS _ruin my plans!"

_Her glare rivals Raven's, _Beast Boy mused.

"You are so going to get it," the brown haired witch said, examining her nails. The other one smirked.

_Oh great, _Cyborg thought angrily. _Now we're going to get killed. Why did those girls have to step in? Why? _

The Titans watched as the fairies joined hands.

_I was so sure magic wasn't real, _Raven thought. _What if it is? What if I've been trying to hide the truth? The truth that magic __**shouldn't**__ be real? _

All the fairies yelled, "Magic Winx! Convergence!"

Starfire watched in amazement as the witches were overwhelmed by pure power.

_They can help me, _she realized. _They really can help me. _

"You'd be dead right now if you hadn't done that," the frizzy haired one said.

"Weakening our powers was a _very _dumb idea," the brown haired one added.

"Revenge is best served cold," the leader said, "and cold is something I'm very good at. Until then, I suppose. Come, sisters. Let's make our leave. Our time here is up."

Raven heard a whisper in her mind. _You'll regret not joining us. _Raven watched the brown haired one glance at her, then walk through the portal.

_I'm not like them, _Raven told herself. _I'm not like them. And I never will be. _

The leader glared at everyone. Her gaze came to rest on the fairies.

She said, "Without Bloom, I didn't think you had what it took to defeat us. I was wrong. But we will meet again, little fairies. And then, I will be ready."

She walked through the portal. The fairies began to celebrate. The Titans didn't realize it, but they were all thinking the same thing.

_Who are these girls? Why did they just happen to show up here? _

Only Cyborg voiced their concerns. "Okay, I get you want to celebrate," he said calmly. "But can you at least tell us who you are?"

I think I did okay with transferring perspectives from the Winx's to the Titans'. Either, way, I hope you liked it. If you don't mind, could you leave some suggestions on how I could improve my action scenes? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! It has been way too long since I've updated. *Notices the pitchforks and torches.* Heh heh….. Now, let's not be rash. I really am sorry for taking ages to update. My only real reason for not updating is writer's block and having trouble with transitioning perspectives. I don't want to try to give you any more excuses, because I know you just want the chapter. So, without further ado, here is the chapter! After the disclaimer and the review replies. Oh, and I hope the chapter isn't too boring!

Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Thanks for the advice! I'll definitely try to incorporate more one-liners and/or puns. I don't how good of a job I'm going to do, though. I hope you're still reading this fic, since it took me so long to update.

Guest: Here's the chapter! After so long!

TwilightLife: I'm glad you like it so much! And once again, I apologize for the long wait.

musa maka: Super glad you like it! I hope you're still reading this as well. Enjoy the chapter!

I'm sick of disclaimers. If you want to do the disclaimer for me, leave your disclaimer in a review and maybe I'll use it in the next chapter. Until then, I'm making random characters do it. *Pulls name out of hat.* Tecna, you're up!

Tecna: 1-800fangirl does not and never will own Teen Titans or Winx Club. She doesn't have the money to buy it, either.

Well, that's that. Roll the chapter!

Chapter Seven

"Um, what do you mean, 'who are we'?" Stella asked.

The cloaked girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, how does they not know who we are?" Stella said in low whisper to her friends.

"Stella, did you forget that this is a different planet in a different dimension?" Musa hissed.

Stella frowned. "So? Bloom said she's been here. Don't you think she would have mentioned that she's a super powerful fairy with super powerful besties?"

"You have a very short attention span," Aisha growled. "Bloom said that she came here when she was little. She didn't know she was a fairy at the time!"

"Oh. Right."

"Are you sure that Stella doesn't have short term memory loss?" Flora whispered worriedly to Tecna, who shrugged.

"Last time I used my health analyzer, it showed all of us to be perfectly healthy. Except for Musa's cold, of course. Which was the reason I analyzed our health in the first place."

Someone coughed, interrupting their arguing.

"Um, we're still waiting for an answer," the green boy said nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

Aisha felt a smirk creep on her lips. "Well then," she said in mock respect. "Since we don't want to waste any of your precious time, let us begin our very official introduction." She bowed graciously, then stood erect, stretching her wings out for effect. "We are the Winx. Famous superheroines and crime fighters of the Magic Dimension, defenders of Magix as well as our home planets."

From behind her, the Winx were snickering.

"They look so dumbstruck," Musa giggled.

"They've clearly never met fairies," Stella added with a snort.

Tecna said nothing, but her eyes were gleaming with laughter. Even the sweet Flora couldn't help but allow a soft smile to cross her lips.

_I suppose they deserve this, _she thought to herself. _They were being a tad bit rude to us. _

Aisha smirked, pleased that the Winx were amused at the moderate ridicule she was forcing on the other heroes. She was also pleased that the other heroes were in shock. "To be specific," she continued, "I am Aisha, Princess and Guardian Fairy of Andros, and Fairy of Waves." She created a sphere of slightly sparkly purple water in her hand. She grinned slyly, entertained by the other heroes gaping mouths. She tossed the sphere to Flora, who caught it in shock.

"Um….."

Aisha shot her a look that said: _Introduce yourself. And make a show of it! _

Flora bit her lip, nervous. _How did she convey all of that in one look? _she wondered.

"Well, I'm Flora," she began. "Guardian Fairy of Linphea, and Fairy of Nature."

She looked at Aisha out of the corner of her eye, who gestured at the sphere of water. Flora felt her face become pink. She gently caressed the water, forming it into a flower shape. She tapped it once, and it became a real flower.

"Whoa."

She felt her face turn pinker from the one of the other heroes' almost unintelligible gasp of amazement. Her wings fluttered slightly.

_Why does that always happen when I'm nervous? _she thought, handing the flower to Musa.

Musa took it and stepped forward, head held high. "I'm Musa, Guardian Fairy of Melody, and Fairy of Music."

She heard one of the other heroes muttering. "Is that power a bit of the 'lame' to you?"

Musa felt her anger mount, but she maintained a cool exterior. She turned the flower into a music note, then handed it to Tecna.

"I'm Tecna," the rational fairy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Guardian Fairy of Zenith, and Fairy of Technology." The music note in her hand became a swirling mass of green numbers.

Just like Musa, she overheard one of the other heroes speaking about her. "Ha! She wishes she knew about technology….."

_Anger is irrational, Tecna, _she told herself. _Once you know more about them, you may calmly discuss the topic logically. _She gave the sphere of numbers to Stella, who stepped forward with an air that demanded respect.

"I'm Stella," she said coolly. "Princess and Guardian Fairy of Solaria, and Fairy of the Shining Sun." She smirked, expecting them to be impressed. She got no reaction. She frowned, but quickly reasserted herself and tossed Tecna's numbers into the air. She pointed a finger at it, and a ray of light exited the tip of her finger and touched it. The numbers melded together and became a glowing sphere of sunlight. It came to rest in her hands. She gently tossed it at the cloaked girl, who caught it, then dropped it like it was scalding hot.

"What was that for?" the girl demanded.

Stella shrugged. "Well, I thought you would catch it, not act like I tossed fire at you."

"Look, is that the end of your introductions, Your Almighty Royal Highness?" the robot boy asked, his tone indicating exasperation and sarcasm.

Aisha stepped forward. "Yes. Now, do you want to introduce yourselves?" Her tone left no room for argument.

He nodded. "And we don't plan to lie about it, either."

"What did you say?" Aisha growled. "Did you say that we _lied_ to you?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Flora, her eyebrows knit with worry.

"Calm down," she said, her voice soothing. "It doesn't matter."

Aisha took a deep breath. Flora was right. It didn't matter. "Just introduce yourselves," she grumbled.

"Well," the robot-boy began, "I'm – "

"Actually, introductions from you guys isn't necessary," Tecna said, interrupting him. "We already know who you are."

"We do?" the Winx exclaimed at the same time as the other heroes exclaimed, "You do?"

Tecna sighed. She pointed at the robot boy. "You're Victor Stone, resident of Jump City, victim of a car accident." She pointed at the boy with green skin. "Garfield Logan, resident of Jump City, victim of a monkey bite and failed science experiment." She pointed to the pink-haired girl. "Koriand'r, resident of Tamaran and Jump City, 'alien'." Her finger moved to the cloaked girl. "Raven Roth, resident of Azarath and Jump City, half-demon."

"How did you know that?!" the green boy sputtered.

Tecna held up her analyzer. The green boy looked like he wanted to say more, but the robot-boy glared at him.

"Look, I want to know how that works," he said to Tecna, "later. For now, let us tell you what names we go by. You can call me Cyborg."

"I'm Beast Boy, the shapeshifter," the green boy said with a wink and a wave.

"You were the correct about my name being Koriand'r," the pink-haired girl said, "but I go by the name of Starfire, which is the translation of English that is my name."

Musa blinked, slightly confused by the unusual grammatical patterns that the girl used.

"Raven," the cloaked girl said simply, but with an edge to her voice.

Stella frowned. _Well, she's unfriendly. _

"Together, all of us are the Teen Titans," Cyborg announced, ending the introductions.

"I have one of the questions for you," Firestar - or was it Starfire? – said eagerly. "Are you girls really the fairies?"

Flora smiled softly. The girl was naïve, but she didn't mean that in a bad way. "Of course we are," she said, giggling. "What else would we be?"

The question was rhetorical, but that Raven girl either didn't notice or didn't care. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Silly little girls in ridiculous costumes held up by wires?"

Stella flinched. That was an insult to her dignity. It took all her willpower to bite back the sharp retort she had planned.

"Well," she said tightly, trying to be reasonable, or basically act like Tecna, "if we're just silly girls, how did we use our bare hands – and powers, of course – to create basic forms of our individual magic?"

Aisha and Flora exchanged surprised glances. For Stella, that question was pretty well-thought out.

"Yeah," Musa chimed in. "Don't even say that we didn't do magic."

The girl grinned nastily. "You may say you did magic, but it's so obvious that it was fake."

Stella clenched her fist. _How dare she?! _

Flora discreetly took a step back. She knew that Stella had completely lost her cool.

"Look who's talking, Ms. Ugly Clothes," Stella snapped. "Do you want me to get started on how fake _you_ are?"

Stella didn't really mean what she was saying. Well, except for the ugly clothes part. Cloaks were _so_ last season. Of course, she knew that Raven would take the comment to heart. Sure enough, her fist began to crackle with dark energy. Slightly frightened by Raven's angry expression, Stella created another sphere of light in her hands and readied herself for a fight.

Fearing for her friend's well-being, Tecna stepped between the two.

"That's enough, ladies," she said. "There is no logical reason to fight."

She whipped out another device and punched some numbers in it. After entering the circumstances times the risks, she said, "There's also no logical outcome if you did fight. However, by trying to come to agreeable terms, it increases survival chances for both of you by 34%. As well as a 62% increase for the rest of us."

Musa clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Flora did the same. Tecna didn't see what was so darn funny.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

That only made them laugh harder. The robot boy sighed, and Tecna's attention turned to him.

"Look, little lady," he said, gently taking her device from her. "I know you're trying to seem smart and all, but a fake minicomputer is pushing the limit."

Tecna frowned. "It's not fake," she said, taking it back. "And it's _not_ a minicomputer. Though it does have some of the same qualities."

"Then what is it?" the robot boy – Cyborg? – asked.

"It's an Enhanced Analyzer," she said matter-of-factly. "I know it's 99.99% accurate because I designed it myself."

"Pfft," Cyborg said. "It's clearly a cheap, plastic toy."

Aisha glanced at Tecna warily. No one in Magix had ever insulted her tech before.

Tecna merely rolled her eyes. "Please. If it is a fake, how do you think I knew so much about you guys?"

No one had an answer to that.

Tecna snapped her fingers and reopened her virtual pocket. She started to place her Enhanced Analyzer in there when a gray blur reached in and pulled a bunch of her devices out.

"Hey!" she exclaimed furiously as Cyborg dropped them on the ground. "Be careful with those!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

Tecna narrowed her eyes at him. It didn't sound like he meant it. Before she could say anything about it, Musa pulled her away from him.

"Don't say anything," she whispered. "Let's just pick up your things."

Tecna shot one last glare at him and joined Musa on the ground to pick up her stuff. There was an awkward silence. Being the peacemaker that she was, Flora attempted to change the subject.

"So, what do guys think about nature?" A blush crept onto her cheeks. _I hope they don't think I'm vain for talking about my powers. Indirectly, of course. But they don't know that!_

The Titans' heads all turned to Beast Boy, who was ignoring their conversation entirely and having a thumb war with himself. Raven slapped him.

"Hey!" he whined. "Don't do that!" Then he noticed all the people staring at him. "Oh. Um, did I miss something?"

Aisha sighed. "Flora wanted to know what you think about nature."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I really like animals. Which is pretty obvious, because I can transform into them."

He turned into a tiger, as if to prove his point.

_Maybe they'll he's vain too for bringing his powers into the conversation,_ Flora thought hopefully. Then she said, "That's pretty cool. I prefer plants."

"Why?"

"Well, I think they have deeper souls than animals, and their defense systems are much more interesting."

To the Winx, this comment was perfectly normal. Being the Fairy of Nature meant that Flora had a special connection with both plants _and _animals. Her connection with animals was nowhere as deep as what their friend Roxy had, but it was still strong. So she knew what she was talking about and had reasons for saying that plants meant more to her. Of course, Beast Boy didn't know this. He burst into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me! Plants having deeper souls than animals? That's hilarious!" He stopped speaking as he succumbed to another fit of laughter.

Flora felt her face turn red again, but this time from anger.

"It wasn't a joke," she snapped. "I meant that."

Stella was surprised by her normally sweet friend's harsh tone.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy finally seemed to realize that she wasn't joking.

"No way," he said. "How can plants be better? They don't even talk!"

Flora felt herself getting madder. She wasn't known to blow her top too much, but insulting her favorite thing in all worlds would do it to her.

"I'm sure he doesn't _really_ mean that," Stella said hastily, putting a comforting arm around her friend.

Flora took a deep breath, calming down.

"Of course I didn't," Beast Boy said, smiling.

It looked fake to her.

"It's okay," she said, realizing that she was overreacting. She smiled softly. "I took what you said way too personally, anyways."

Beast Boy looked away.

_Why?_ she asked herself.

"Look, I still don't see why you girls felt you had to fight those witches for us anyways," Raven said in a monotone. "We could have handled them."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stella half-shouted. "Do we really need to go over this again?!" "

We barely went over 'this' in the first place, Your Highness," Raven retorted with an exaggerated bow.

Stella's eyes gleamed in rage. _The audacity! If my father knew about her….._

"I can't believe that you've sunk so low as to insult my royal roots," Stella hissed.

She knew she was getting into a ridiculous argument, but she couldn't help it. This girl was an emo jerk! Aisha zoned out on their conversation as they began to argue heatedly. Well, Stella arguing heatedly, Raven simply disagreeing with coldness and distaste. She looked at the other Winx, who had expressions that said, _I couldn't be more stuck between bored and interested. _Or at least that was how she read it. The Titans, however, looked frightened and mad.

_Maybe they're not used to arguments like this? _

She snorted quietly. Yeah right. Their differences were very evident. They probably fought all the time. She noticed Starfire's – her name was Starfire, right? – lips moving. Doing her best to blot out Stella's outraged shouts, she listened to whatever Starfire was saying.

"Must contact…Know what….Robin?"

_Huh? Who or what is this 'Robin'? Why does she need to contact him? Is it even him she needs to contact? _

Aisha watched as the pink-haired girl quietly and unnoticeably – or so she thought – away from the group. Aisha did the same and slowly made her way towards the girl. She watched as Starfire grabbed something circular from her skirt pocket and began to speak into it. Aisha coughed. Starfire jumped and tried to hide... Whatever it was. Aisha easily snatched it from her.

"What's this?" she asked, and eyebrow raised. "Trying to call for backup or something?"

Starfire tried to say something, but instead squealed. Aisha turned to see what she was looking at. A boy with spiky black hair had showed up on a motorcycle.

"What's going on?" he asked.

This was an extremely long chapter. For my standards, anyway. Probably not by yours. Anyways, I know the Titans probably seemed _way_ OOC, but remember, this chapter was from the Winx's perspectives. This was how _they _see the Titans. In the next chapter, you will see how the Titans feel about the Winx. Also, please don't think that I hate the Titans! The Winx were only mean to them because they were judging them too hastily. Too change the subject before I'm killed by Teen Titans fans, please leave a review with what you thought, improvements I could make, etc. And don't forget my disclaimer challenge! Another thing: my current goal for reviews for this story is 20, since I've never gotten too close to 20 reviews on any of my other stories. So, let's go for 20 reviews! Yay! And I mean 20 reviews overall on this fic. Plus, it will be the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter, so that's cool, too. If we can make 20, who knows how high we can go! I'm sure you guys have some good estimates. My **overall** goal is to get 100 reviews on _any_ story. Will it be this one? It's up to you guys! Last but not least – I am going to attempt to make this story 30 chapters, meaning it will be my longest story yet. Just thought you might want to know. Now, review, review, review! :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Beast Boy – "Dude, 1-800fangirl only _wishes _she could own characters as great as me and as lovely as the ladies of the Winx."

Chapter Eight

Upon hearing Cyborg's query, the blonde girl stared suspiciously at them, her pink lips pursed. Finally, she demanded, "Um, what do you mean, 'who are we'?"

Raven rolled her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure why, but this girl rubbed her precisely the wrong way. _She's worse than Beast Boy, _she thought grudgingly, slightly impressed. The idea that someone could annoy her more than Beast Boy had never occurred to her.

Starfire watched as the five girls began to talk quietly amongst themselves. "What do you think they are doing the conversing over?" she whispered to her half-robot friend.

Cyborg shrugged. "I dunno, Star. I hope they're not talking trash about us."

Beast Boy scowled. "Dude! Why would they talk trash about us? We're so cool!"

Raven sighed. "They don't know anything about us. They've probably assumed that we were either on the side of those three girls or we're a bunch of fools who want to be heroes."

"But we are heroes!"

"As I said, they don't know that."

"Then I'm gonna tell them!" He opened his mouth to tell them off, but immediately chickened out. "Um…" he squeaked, twiddling his thumbs. "We're still waiting for an answer…?"

Starfire giggled at his sudden cowardice, and Cyborg facepalmed. Raven just chose to roll her eyes again.

The dark-skinned fairy smirked maliciously at the Titans. "Well then. Since we don't want to waste any of your precious time, let us begin our very official introduction." The four heroes watched her as she bowed mockingly at them, stretching out her wings – _Most likely trying to impress us, _Raven deduced – and giving them a slight flutter. "We are the Winx. Famous superheroines and crime fighters of the Magic Dimension, defenders of Magix as well as our home planets."

Starfire frowned. _Magic Dimension? _Despite her extensive knowledge of space and its planets, she had never heard of such a place. An expression of shock briefly crossed her face, but it was quickly replaced with one of her signature overjoyed smiles. _This is the most amazing of discoveries! _

Beast Boy gaped. _Superheroines?! _He started to grin. _That's so cool!_

Raven frowned slightly. It wasn't that she didn't believe the girls, but after the whole 'Terra' event, she'd always been particularly suspicious of strangers. She decided that for the time being, she would remain guarded in front of them.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. He searched every file in his system, but nothing came up under _"Magic Dimension"_. He smirked. This was the perfect chance to update the Titan's mainframe.

"To be specific," the girl continued, startling the Titans out of their thoughts, "I am Aisha, Princess and Guardian Fairy of Andros, and Fairy of Waves."

All four heroes stared in shock as she created a sphere of sparkling purple water in her hand.

"Amazing," Starfire breathed. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

The dark-skinned girl proceeded to toss the sphere to the girl with long brown hair, who was clearly unprepared for it.

Beast Boy snickered at the look of shock on the girl's face. _Heh. _

_Don't laugh too much, _Raven said to him telepathically. _You wear that expression 95% of the time. _

He glared at the purple-haired demoness, who simply smirked at him.

Starfire watched at the two fairies had a full conversation without words. She turned to comment on this to Raven, only to find she was doing the exact same thing with Beast Boy. She smiled to herself. _We are not all that different from them, are we? _

The pretty brown-haired fairy bit her lip before speaking. "Well, I'm Flora. Guardian Fairy of Linphea, and Fairy of Nature."

That got Beast Boy's attention. He liked nature. Particularly the animals in it. He watched closely as the girl carefully morphed the water into a flower shape before tapping it gently, turning it into a real flower. "Whoa," he said quietly. _I wonder if she could do something like that with animals…?_

Starfire watched as the girl handed the flower to another fairy, this one with shiny raven hair that shone almost blue in the sunlight. _She is filled with much more of the confidence, _she noted, taking in the fact that the girl's head was held high and she had a proud smile on her face.

"I'm Musa, Guardian Fairy of Melody and Fairy of Music," the girl said, turning the blooming flower in her hands into a music note.

Starfire sighed. "Does that power seem a bit of the 'lame' to you?" she whispered quietly to no one in particular. She had been hoping for noise of loud trumpets and other horns as with the customs on Tamaran, but seeing as nothing similar to that had happened, she couldn't help but be disappointed.

Cyborg studied the actions of the girls curiously, trying to analyze them to see if they had any ulterior motives. Nothing suspicious had come up so far – just an attitude problem with the blonde one. The raven haired girl proceeded to hand the music note to the girl with the magenta pixie cut.

"I'm Tecna," pixie cut girl said, her voice completely factual and on the brink of being emotionless.

_But not a monotone, _Cyborg corrected himself. _Just matter-of-fact. _He chuckled. _Basically a know-it-all._

"Guardian Fairy of Zenith and Fairy of Technology," the girl concluded.

As she turned the music note into a swirling mass of holographic-like green numbers, the half-robot could practically _see _the arrogance emanating off of her. "Ha," he chuckled to himself. "She wishes she knew about technology." _Actually, she probably __**does **__know a lot about technology, but she could keep her pride over that fact a bit more hidden. _

Raven's interest was slightly piqued by the girls' skills, so she watched intently as the magenta-haired fairy introduced herself. But when she handed the sphere of green numbers to the blonde girl, Raven felt her heart sink. _Oh no… _

"I'm Stella," the blonde fairy said, a smirk dancing on her lips. "Princess and Guardian Fairy of Solaria, and Fairy of the Shining Sun." Her expression indicated that she expected some sort of reaction from the Titans, but upon not receiving on, her smirk turned into a pout.

Raven tensed up. _What's she going to do…?_

The girl tossed the sphere of technological symbols into the air before pointing her index finger at it. A thin ray of light extended from her finger, causing the numbers to melt together the moment the light touched it.

Raven stared, stunned, as the sphere of numbers became that of sunlight, She was so distracted by the event that she didn't notice the blonde tossing the light _at _her. She scrambled to catch it at the last second, only to drop it as the light burned into her skin. _Of course, _she thought bitterly. _Light like this despises creatures of the dark. _Her frustration was taken out on the girl. "What was that for?" she demanded angrily.

The blonde shrugged, not caring in the slightest. "Well, I thought you would catch it," she replied, her voice laced with a false sugary-sweetness, "not act like I tossed fire at you."

Cyborg noticed the half-demoness' irritation and decided to take the attention away from her. "Look, is that the end of your 'introductions', Your Almighty Royal Highnesses?" he said loudly. He noticed the relieved smile Raven gave him out of the corner of her eye. _Mission accomplished._

The dark-skinned fairy – Aisha, was it? – moved towards them. "Yes. Now, do you want to introduce yourselves?"

Cyborg nodded. "And we don't plan to lie about it, either."

Raven shot her friend a glare. _I appreciate getting the attention away from me, _she said to him telepathically, _but there's no need to irk them. _

He snorted quietly. _Hey pot, kettle called. But I get it. I won't do it again._

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but a small smile was dancing on her lips. _Good. And thank you. _

"_What _did you say?" the dark-skinned fairy demanded angrily. "Did you say that we _lied _to you?!"

Cyborg opened his mouth to apologize, only to stop when he saw the brown-haired fairy had beaten him to the punch. "Calm down. It doesn't matter," he heard her say. He watched as the dark-skinned fairy sighed in frustration before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Just introduce yourselves," she grumbled.

"Well," he began, "I'm –"

Cyborg was interrupted by the magenta-haired fairy. "Actually, interruptions from you guys aren't necessary. We already know who you are."

"You do?" the Titans exclaimed in unison as the group of fairies said, "We do?"

The girl sighed. She pointed at Cyborg. "You're Victor Stone, resident of Jump City, victim of a car accident." He gaped at her uncanny accuracy.

Beast Boy watched as her finger moved to point at him. "Garfield Logan, resident of Jump City, victim of a monkey bite and a failed science experiment." He eyes grew as wide as saucers. _What?! Dude, how did she know that?!_

Starfire felt a squeak escape her lips as the magenta-haired fairy's finger came to rest on her. "Koriand'r, resident of Tamaran and Jump City, 'alien'." _I simply cannot do the believing of this! Wait… I am using that Earthly phrase wrong…_

Finally, the girl pointed at Raven, who simply stared at her with her signature emotionless expression. Inside, though, she wasn't so at ease. _Does she know who my father is…? _"Raven Roth, resident of Azarath and Jump City, half-demon." She exhaled a silent sigh of relief. _She didn't mention him. _

"How did you know that?!" Beast Boy finally exclaimed, unable to keep his question to himself any longer.

The girl held up a small device.

He frowned, opening his mouth to ask what it was, but Cyborg gave him a knowing look, silencing him.

"Look, I want to know how that works," Cyborg began, "_later_. For now, let us tell you the names we go by. You can call me Cyborg." He nodded at the grass stain, indicating for him to go next.

"I'm Beast Boy, the shapeshifter," Beast Boy said, winking and waving at the fairies, who simply rolled their eyes. Starfire took this moment to go next.

"You were the correct about my name being Koriand'r," she said excitedly, "but I go by the name of Starfire here, as it is the Earthly translation of my name."

Raven, being herself, chose not to waste words. "Raven."

"Together, all of us make the Teen Titans," Cyborg concluded. _Well, except that Robin's not here, _he added silently.

"I have one of the questions for you," Starfire said eagerly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Are you girls really the fairies?"

"Of course," the Flora girl said, giggling. "What else would we be?"

After having the blonde-haired girl's – _Stella, she said it was? _ – gaze on her for the entirety of the conversation, _and _picking up on her thoughts – _She doesn't know me, yet she instantly assumes I'm unfriendly and hate people, _she thought angrily – Raven snapped. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Silly little girls in ridiculous costumes held up by wires?" The moment the words had exited her mouth, the demoness regretted them. She cringed internally. _I am such an idiot, losing my temper like that. _

The blonde stiffened, evidently offended by her comment. "Well," she said rudely, "if we're just silly girls, how did we use our bare hands – and powers, of course – to create basic forms of our individual magic?"

"Yeah," the musical fairy – Musa, perhaps? – added. "Don't even say we didn't do magic."

Beast Boy inhaled sharply. _Rae, what did you get yourself into? _

_Don't call me Rae._

He sweatdropped upon hearing the empath's voice in his mind. _Uh… Hey, Raven…? _She didn't answer. He realized she had cut the connection between them.

Raven decided that if she was going to lose her temper, she would do it all out. "You may say you did magic," she said simply, "but it's quite obvious that it was fake."

The Stella girl was seething with rage at this point. "Look who's talking, _Ms. Ugly Clothes_," she snapped. "Do you _want_ to get me started on how fake you are?"

_Fake, _Raven thought, snorting silently. _As if. I'll show you how 'fake' I am. _Her hands started to crackle with dark energy, making _POP _noises as the air combusted in tiny pockets around it.

The blonde took a step back, fear showing in her eyes.

Raven froze. _Fear… I don't want to be feared! _But then the girl summoned another sphere of light. Raven grit her teeth, pushing those thoughts aside and prepared herself for a battle. Suddenly, the magenta-haired fairy stepped between them.

"That's enough, ladies," the girl said sternly. "There is no logical reason to fight."

Raven shrank away as the fairy whipped out a small device and punched some numbers in it.

"There's also no logical outcome if you _did _fight," she added, her tone balanced. "However, by trying to come to agreeable terms, it increases survival chances for both of you by 34%. As well as a 62% increase for the rest of us."

The other fairies laughed at her comment.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

Cyborg stared icily at the girls. _They made Raven lose her temper. _

Starfire glared at them, her green eyes glowing. _How dare they cause friend Raven such anger._

Beast Boy clenched his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm. _They hurt her. They hurt Raven. _

Cyborg took action first, sighing dramatically. "Look, little lady," he said, being overly gentle as he took the device from the Tecna girl, "I know you're trying to seem smart and all, but a fake minicomputer is pushing the limit."

She frowned. "It is _not _fake," she snapped, snatching it away from him. "And it's not a minicomputer. Though it does have some of the same qualities."

"Then what is it?"

"It's an Enhanced Analyzer," the girl said proudly. "I know it's 99.99% accurate because I designed it myself."

"Pfft," Cyborg said, smirking. "It's clearly a cheap, plastic toy." He could see that it clearly was a working analyzer, not to mention a more advanced one than he'd ever seen, but if they were going to pick a fight with the Titans, he was going to make it a fight they'd regret.

Tecna rolled her eyes. "Please. If it _is _a fake, how then do you think I knew so much about you guys?"

He cursed himself internally. He didn't have an answer for that.

She proceeded to snap her fingers, green sparks appearing rom the tips. His eyes widened as a virtual pocket appeared. She had started to place her device in when he realized he had this one chance to further annoy the fairy girls as well as get new intel on these seemingly futuristically advanced devices. He quickly grabbed a few things out of the space, accidentally dropping most of them. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she didn't let him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed furiously. "Be careful with those!"

He tried to apologize again. "Sorry –"

Tecna simply ignored him, joining the Musa girl in picking up her things from the ground.

An awkward silence fell on the group until the brown-haired fairy broke it. "So, what do you guys think about nature?"

Meanwhile, during the entire affair, Beast Boy was off in his own world, entertaining himself in his own, erm, _unique_, way. As of that moment, he was currently having a thumb war with himself. _C'mon, right thumb! Ooh, left thumb is getting stronger. Who's gonna win? Who's gonna –_

Raven sighed in exasperation before slapping the green-haired boy on the back of his head. _What an idiot. _

"Hey!" he whined. "Don't do that!" _Geez, Rae. That hurt._

_I told you not to call me Rae._

_That doesn't change the fact that it hurt!_

_Beast Boy, look around already. _The connection broke.

He blinked in confusion, then noticed that everyone had their eyes on him. "Oh. Um, did I miss something?"

Aisha sighed. "Flora wanted to know what you think about nature."

_Flora, Flora… Ah! _He realized Flora was the fairy with long brown hair – probably the prettiest fairy, in his opinion. "Oh. Well, I really like animals." He paused, then added as an afterthought, "Which is pretty obvious, because I can turn into them." He grinned before turning into a green tiger, giving himself a good stretch while doing so.

"That's pretty cool," Flora said shyly, "though I prefer plants."

"Why?" he asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know. As far as he was concerned, plants were just food.

"Well, I think they have deeper souls than animals, and their defense systems are much more interesting."

Beast Boy burst out into a fit of laughter. It was only natural he would. He'd been able to turn into animals since he was little, and therefore knew back and front how nearly every animal felt in the wild and in captivity. His connection to them was special, seeing as this ability was, in a way, the only thing he had left of his parents. "You've got to be kidding me!" he managed to choke out. "Plants having deeper souls than animals? That's hilarious!" He lost the ability to speak once again as another fit of laughter overcame him.

The brown-haired fairy's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson, presumably from anger at the shapeshifter's reaction. "It wasn't a joke," she snapped. "I meant that."

Beast Boy stopped laughing. _Wait… She was serious? _He immediately felt awful about laughing. The thought had just never occurred to him that plants really even _had _souls. "No way," he said, curiosity piqued. "How can plants be better? I mean, they don't even talk."

Starfire cringed. _Friend Beast Boy, you did not do the phrasing of that question in the best way…_

Flora looked ready to _kill_ the green shapeshifter, until Stella put her hand on her arm and said, "I'm sure he doesn't _really _mean that."

Beast Boy nodded hastily before giving the girl an apologetic smile. "I honestly didn't mean it like that." He truly _had _wanted to know what made her so attracted to plants.

"It's okay," she replied softly. "I took what you said way too personally, anyway."

Beast Boy looked away from her, hoping she couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks. _She's cute when she's sorry. Argh! I shouldn't be thinking like that! We just met! _

A certain cloaked empath picked up on those particular thoughts and scowled. But instead of releasing her irritation on him, Raven let it out – once again – on Stella. If speaking in a complete monotone could be considered 'irritated'. "I still don't see why you girls felt had to fight those witches for us, anyways. We could have handled them."

"Are you _kidding _me?!" Stella exclaimed, her voice full of disbelief. "Do we really need to go over this again?!"

"We barely went over 'this' in the first place, Your Highness," Raven retorted with an exaggerated bow. Then she mentally facepalmed. _Stop letting her get to you, Raven. _

"I can't believe you've sunk so low as to insult my royal roots," the blonde hissed angrily, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Raven sighed, knowing she shouldn't allow herself to be drawn into such an argument. But this girl… Her attitude practically screamed, **"I'm better than you!"**

Starfire bit her lip out of nervousness as Raven started to argue with the hot-tempered blonde. _Or perhaps it is more accurately described as the Stella girl attempting to incite friend Raven and friend Raven simply doing the 'brushing her off'. _The gorgeous Tamaranian also noted how her other friends looked ready to jump in to help defend Raven at any moment, while the Winx girls appeared entirely disinterested in the events at hand. Although Raven wasn't having any trouble with the blonde, Starfire was still worried for her friend's well-being. And then an idea struck. _Of course! _"I must contact friend Robin," she whispered to herself. "He will know exactly what to do!"

Slowly but surely, the pink-haired girl moved away from the two opposing groups of people, pulling her communicator out of her pocket as she did so. Once sufficiently hidden, she called Robin.

"Hello?" the leader of the Titans said. "Who is – oh, hey, Star."

Starfire beamed at her closest friend. "Greetings, friend Robin! I have called you for the reason of utmost importance!"

The spiky-haired boy frowned. "What's going on? Did you defeat the witches? Is someone hurt?"

She shook her head. "Do not worry, no one is injured. The witch girls were successfully defeated, but I am calling you because of those who assisted us. It was a group of girls that call themselves the 'Winx', and they are fairies!"

"Fairies? Fairies aren't real, Star."

"I do the assuring that these girls most certainly are."

"Well, are they causing some sort of trouble?"

Starfire hesitated. "Not exactly. But they have not been the most polite, especially to friend Raven. I am worried a fight may do the breaking out soon."

He nodded. "Understood. I'm only about a block away from you guys. I'll –"

Robin's voice was suddenly cut off as the communicator was snatched out of her hands. "What's this?" demanded the dark-skinned fairy – _Aisha, I believe it was, _the alien girl thought – who had taken it. "Trying to call for backup or something?"

Starfire desperately tried to think of some sort of excuse to give the fairy, but nothing came to mind. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. _Robin! _She squealed in excitement as the spiky-haired leader of the Titans turned around the corner on his signature R-Cycle.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

xxxxxxxxx

**Hey, everyone. It's been a while, eh? I apologize for my inactivity. This particular story has been giving me a ****_lot _****of writer's block, so I've been having to rewrite a lot, which is the main reason I haven't updated in over a year. Despite this, you guys continued to review, follow, and favorite, and I thank you guys SO MUCH for that. I love you all, and I hope you're all still reading. Updates for this story will take longer than my other ones, but they WILL happen. I am freaking determined to finish this story because you guys seem to like it so much. However, other things are going on in life right now – new schools, flash floods, etc. – so I probably won't be here as much as I'd like. Plus, I have a bunch of other stories that are completely done that I will be uploading, too. But this story is NOT abandoned. Once again, I love you guys a lot, and I hope you stick with me until the end. See you next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! It's been two weeks or so, but that's better than a year. I've been doing a lot of brainstorming about where I'm going with this story, and now I've got a basic plot laid out. Hopefully I don't disappoint. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Starfire's turn.

"1-800fangirl does not do the owning of us or the Winx Club!"

Chapter Nine

Aisha narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the boy that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "I think the better question right now is, who are you?"

The boy returned her gaze – or she assumed, seeing as she couldn't see his eyes because of the mask covering them. "I'll answer that later. First, why are you girls messing with my team?"

She snorted. "Messing with _your _team? Some leader you are. Anyone else would agree that they wouldn't stop provoking _us_."

The corner of his mask lifted – he was probably raising an eyebrow. "I have my doubts about that."

"It's true," Stella added, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Aisha blinked in surprise. She hadn't noticed the blonde girl coming up behind her.

"Miss Goth Girl over here wouldn't stop _insulting _us," the fairy of the Shining Sun continued. "And we didn't even do anything wrong!"

"That is not the truth!" the pinkette – Starfire? – protested. "These girls would not stop doing the insulting to _us_!"

"Actually," Tecna corrected, "I recorded the entire conversation, and according to my analyzer, 73.2% of the inciting was performed by all of you." She tapped another button on her device. "The Titans, correct?"

The black-haired boy nodded. "Yes. Have you heard of –?"

"If those are the rest of your team," Tecna interrupted, gesturing towards the four teens now around him, "then you are Robin, correct?"

He nodded. "How did you –?"

"Your skills consist expert performance of martial arts as well as an advanced knowledge of weapons," she said, continuing as if he'd never spoken. "Although, Robin is merely your alias. But it says here that you wish to remain incognito, so I won't reveal your true identity." She felt her eyes widen upon seeing his real name. "Girls…"

Musa reacted first. "What did you find, Tecna?"

Tecna bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She wanted to show the other Winx what she'd discovered, but the Titans' guarded stares on her made her hesitate. _Waiting until later is the sensible thing to do in this situation. _"Nothing of immediate importance," she said dismissively, tucking her analyzer away. "I'll inform you of it later."

Being the technical fairy's closest friend, Musa could tell that the magenta-haired girl _did _want to tell them what she'd found at that very moment, but something was stopping her. The raven-haired fairy frowned but turned back to face the other teens.

"Well," the masked boy said, getting off his motorcycle, "now that you know who _I _am, mind introducing yourselves to me?"

Aisha studied the boy a final time before nodding. "Of course. I'm Aisha."

"Tecna."

"Musa."

"Flora."

"Stella."

"We're the Winx," Aisha concluded. "Fairies from the Magic Dimension. It's a dimension parallel to Earth, in a way."

The Robin boy's mask rose again. "Fairies? I didn't think –"

"Dude, they're real fairies," Beast Boy interrupted, nodding as if his life depended on it. "We saw them fly and they showed us their magic and everything! It was so cool!"

Robin sighed and turned to face the robotic boy. "Cyborg, are they actually –?"

"Yes," Cyborg said, smirking. "Beast Boy's not lying to you."

"And neither were we," Stella pouted. "Honestly, is it so hard for Earth people to believe in magic? Surely it exists here, _somewhere._" It was quite a common thing in the Magic Dimension, after all. One couldn't walk a few inches without sensing or seeing some sort of magic.

"Unfortunately," the robot boy said, "magic isn't a thing here. It's just part of a fairy tale."

Flora gave him a sad look. "That must be horrible. I can't imagine living without magic. It's ingrained into our existence, from daily routine to our very souls. It sustains us, in a way. Much like plants give us oxygen to breathe so we can live." She couldn't imagine having to endure life without magic. It was what allowed her to communicate with all of nature.

Musa stifled a laugh at her friend's comment. Flora was always one to compare things to nature. Even so, she agreed with the analogy. "Flora's right. Magic is incredibly important where we're from."

Cyborg shrugged. "Well, we aren't as lucky as you guys. We have to survive on our own wits and instincts."

Tecna frowned at his statement. If her analyzation was correct, he was implying that they lived a superior – _Not superior, _she corrected herself, _but perhaps more challenging? _– existence than they did. "Magic is incredibly useful to our well-being," she said flatly, "but it can be harnessed by many, including those we deem to be enemies."

Stella nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know those girls earlier? With the horribly Gothic fashion sense? Witches."

"Not all witches are bad," Flora hastily amended. "Those three are the bad apples of the bunch."

"They're called the Trix, to be specific," Aisha added. "They hate us, to put it bluntly."

"But why were they here?" Raven demanded. "Did they follow you?"

The dark-skinned fairy shrugged. "We don't know. But I doubt that. They were here before we arrived."

Flora nodded in agreement. "They're actually the reason we came here. Because Tecna picked up their presence on her scanners back at Alfea."

"We couldn't just leave your city to be destroyed," Musa said hotly, angered by the fact the Titans thought it was _their _fault the Trix were here. "So Tecna opened a portal and teleported us here."

"Don't forget Bloom wanted us to come!" Stella added airily. "Something about having a cousin here…?"

"That too," Musa agreed.

"Do you girls have any of the ideas why the Trix would come to Jump City?" Starfire pleaded, her green eyes wide.

Tecna shook her head. "I went over hundreds of possibilities, but nothing created a logical explanation for the attack."

"And now they're gone," Raven muttered. "Terrific."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Flora said tentatively, "but I'm afraid that they will most likely return –"

"97.36% chance," Tecna added.

"– and attack again."

"I wish we knew what they were after," Aisha said under her breath. "Then we could predict their next moves!"

"But the Trix don't matter right now!" Stella protested. "They're gone, and we've got a _much _more pressing matter on our hands."

"That's true," Robin said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I still want to know why a fight was about to break out between everyone."

Stella sighed, exasperated by the interruption. "Look, that's in the past, so can we just –"

"We had a minor disagreement," Musa said, shrugging. "We didn't exactly hit off that well during the fight."

"What fight?" the presumed leader of the Titans asked.

"Between us and the Trix," Flora hastily assured. "We haven't had a fight between each other."

"Not physically, anyway," Tecna said matter-of-factly. "There were a few verbal confrontations."

"C'mon, guys," Stella said in frustration. "What matters is that the fight _didn't _happen, so can we _please _move our attention to the fact that –"

Robin turned to face the purple-haired girl. "Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "They're telling the truth."

"If we'd had physical conflict," Aisha added, "there wouldn't be much left of your team."

"I trust them," Robin replied. "They could take you on if it was necessary."

"Well, they couldn't beat the Trix," Musa said, crossing her arms. "So how could they beat us?"

"If we could all just stop arguing," Stella tried to say again, "and focus on –"

"Losing to the witches was a fluke," Cyborg said dismissively. "We didn't expect them to have so much power."

Tecna frowned. "Really? I was certain you'd have some sort of mechanism that scanned and calculated the approximate power levels of your opponents."

"We do," he protested, "but for some reason, the levels were acting completely crazy!"

Aisha and Musa exchanged knowing looks. _Bloom. _

"Well, despite this, it cannot be denied that you lost," Tecna said simply, her analyzer shutting with a soft _snap._

"But you did give it your all," Flora hurriedly added. She had been quite impressed with the Titans prowess in battle, particularly that of the shapeshifter. It had reminded her of Roxy. "The Trix just weren't like any opponents you'd faced before, correct?"

Raven nodded, albeit grudgingly, Aisha noted.

"Dude, how were we supposed to know that they had weird powers?!" Beast Boy said, waving his arms around as if to prove how insane it was.

"Besides," Cyborg added, "it only got worse when you girls joined in the fight."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Musa demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

The half-robot held his hands up as if to calm her. "Whoa, whoa. I just meant that we had no idea that you girls were trying to _help _us."

"Surely that became evident when we defended you from the Trix's attacks," Aisha said. "It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together in that scenario."

"I feel that this matter is a thing of the past," Starfire said tentatively. "We should put it aside and work together, no?"

Robin sighed. "Star's right. As much as I'd like to further this discussion, we need to learn how to cooperate."

"Not to mention there's something even more important than this silly debate!" Stella said, frustrated at the lack of attention she'd been given. And it had been when she _truly _had something important to say. Of _all _the times to be ignored…! The Winx turned to look at her curiously, and she sighed in exasperation. "We don't know where Bloom is, obviously!"

"Bloom?" Beast Boy asked. "Who's that? A flower?" His eyes widened in away as he turned to face Flora. "Dude, did you create a flower that could speak?!"

Flora gave him a stare of disapproval. "Of course not. I take excellent care of my flowers. Creating one that could speak English would not only shorten its lifespan but also cause it extreme displeasure. I would never be able to do that. To inflict such pain on an innocent plant."

"Don't forget the other way," Musa murmured quietly to the girl, who nodded.

_A plant can be merged with a human, _Flora thought, _as the Trix once demonstrated to us. _

Aisha rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's comment. "_Bloom _is the leader of the Winx, not a _flower_. We last saw her when she went to help the pedestrians escape from the monster."

"She doesn't normally take so long," Flora said worriedly, pushing away the dark thoughts that had been in her mind up until a moment ago. "I hope she's okay."

Musa gave the girl a soft smile, hoping to comfort her. She was partially to blame for reminding the girl of that dark occurrence, after all. "I bet she's fine, Flora."

"I mean, she's _Bloom,_" Stella said, placing a hand on her hip. "She's got the power of the _Dragon Flame_. I seriously doubt anyone could hurt even if they tried." Despite the blonde's confident demeanor, she was deeply concerned for her friend. She had known Bloom the longest, and was consequently closest to the red-haired leader. She hated not knowing where she was or if the girl was in danger or not.

Flora bit her lip. "I know, but… I'm still worried about her."

"I truly understand your concern," Starfire said, pulling the shy girl into an extremely tight hug. "If any of us did the disappearing, I would be in a true state of panic!"

Flora nodded, unable to speak due to the air being squeezed out of her lungs.

"Starfire," Raven muttered, "please put her down. She can't breathe."

The pink-haired girl blushed and immediately released the brunette. "I am deeply sorry!"

Flora gave her a half-hearted smile, massaging her ribcage as she did so. "It's fine. I've dealt with worse."

"Did any of you seen Bloom, by any chance?" Aisha asked curiously. "There's a chance she crossed paths with one of you guys."

"Robin, you probably would have seen her," Beast Boy said. "Right, dude?"

Cyborg snapped his fingers. "That's true. Rob, you went to clear out the citizens, just like the Bloom girl. Did you see her?"

The masked boy frowned. "I mean, I might have. But do you guys not have some way to communicate when you're far away from each other?"

Starfire nodded eagerly. "Indeed! We have these communicators!" She took a small, round device out of her skirt.

Aisha recognized it as what she'd been using minutes earlier to contact the Robin boy.

"If we are great distances away from each other, we use these devices to speak to one another!" the pinkette continued.

"Of course we do," Tecna said, slightly irritated. Honestly, did they have such doubt in her abilities? "However, it seems the signal has been jammed, meaning Bloom either cannot answer or it is purposely being blocked."

Robin nodded. "Understandable. Seeing as you're from another dimension and all. So what does this 'Bloom' look like?"

"Well," Stella began, "she's quite pretty, but not as pretty as me. She's also got a nice figure, but mine is much – mmph!"

Aisha's hand flew over the blonde's mouth. "Ignore her," she said with a false smile. "Bloom is about my height, though I think a bit shorter. She's got long red hair –"

"Slightly orange," Tecna added. "Perhaps scarlet?"

Aisha sighed. "Fine, _scarlet _hair. She's got fair skin and blue eyes."

"Her hair is her most distinguishing feature," Flora said softly. "It stands out in a crowd."

"Definitely," Musa agreed. "So, did you see anyone like that?"

Stella noticed the masked boy wasn't paid them even a smidgen of attention. She frowned, pushing Aisha's hand off of her face. "Hey!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of the boy. "Pay attention! Right now, you're the only one who can help us!"

The boy blinked. Or his mask did. "Oh. Sorry."

Stella glared at him. He certainly didn't sound it.

"I don't think I saw your friend," he continued. "Wish I could be of more help."

Aisha sighed. "Well, thanks."

There was an awkward silence.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked, voicing the question all had been wondering.

Flora bit her lip, considering the options. "Well, I feel like we need to find Bloom, but…"

"But we can't let our guards down and allow the Trix to run rampant in the city," Aisha finished for her.

"There is a 13% chance Bloom is in danger as of right now," Tecna said, tapping a few keys on her Data Centralizer. "It will grow to 17% if we don't find her. However, with the 94% likelihood that the Trix will return, the city's danger percentage moves from 26 at this moment to 85."

"We can't just leave Bloom!" Stella protested. "If one of _us _was missing, you guys know that Bloom would drop everything to look for us."

"But Bloom's power level is completely different from ours," Musa said, crossing her arms over her chest, "meaning she can take care of herself. Also, didn't she mention that she'd been to Jump City or something? So she knows her way around here."

"We still can't leave her!" Stella argued. "You know the Trix would have targeted her if they'd known she was here."

"I have to agree with Stella," Aisha said, hands resting on her hips. "The Trix know we're here now. So they know Bloom is here. They'll be going after her."

"But what about the city's well-being?" Musa reasoned. "We can't leave so many innocent people at the hands of the Trix if they _don't _go after her."

"I agree with Musa," Tecna said simply. "Statistics show the city is in more danger."

Stella couldn't believe it. How could they not want to find Bloom?!

"Looks like we're two against two," Aisha said. "You know what that means."

Musa and Tecna nodded.

Aisha took a deep breath before turning to a certain shy brunette and saying, "Flora. You have to decide."

Flora paled. Why was it always her? "Um… I really don't know what to choose…" She was at a loss of whether the right thing was to find their friend or to defend the city.

"How about you don't choose?" Cyborg said, smirking. "We've got another idea."

The Winx turned to face the five Titans.

"And what's that?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Well, you guys are clearly torn between helping defend Jump City and finding your friend," Cyborg explained, "so why don't you work with us?"

Musa raised an eyebrow at his declaration. "Are you sure?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yup!"

"I deeply sympathize with your plight," Starfire said, hands clasped and green eyes wide. "I wish to help you find your friend, but I am also deeply attached to our city."

"Basically, we've come up with a compromise," Raven said dryly. "Although I've been forced into it."

Stella frowned at the purple-haired girl's poor attitude. "If you're going to act like that, we don't _want _your help, much less _need _it."

Aisha glared at the blonde. "Stella."

Stella sighed. "Fine, fine. I accept your help."

Robin grinned. "That's good. Because you two are partners."

Stella's jaw dropped. "Um, _what_?"

He nodded. "Your powers complement each other. Light and darkness. You'll make for a powerful team."

Raven glared at her. "Believe me, I'm as happy about this as you are. But I understand how you must feel. That's why I'm helping you look for your friend."

"That's Team One," Robin continued. "Get it?"

Aisha nodded, tapping her chin in thought. "We'll split up into teams of two with either the goal of finding Bloom or defending the city, right?"

Robin smirked. "Exactly. Team Two is going to be Cyborg and…" He pointed at Tecna, who rolled her eyes.

"Tecna. Because of our advanced technological skills, I take it?"

He nodded. "Correct."

Cyborg grinned at her. "You're paired up with me, little lady."

Tecna gave him a small smile. "I look forward to it. It will be interesting to see how our technologies compare." She realized later that that statement could be taken in a competitive manner, though she hadn't meant it as such.

"You will be defending the city," Robin continued.

"Good choices," Aisha mused. "Am I allowed to create some teams?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She smirked. "Good. I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer, anyway." She put one hand on her hip before pointing at the brunette beside her. "Flora, you're with Animal Boy or whatever his name is."

Flora nodded. "Plants and animals."

"The name's _Beast Boy_," the green shapeshifter corrected.

"The nature team," Aisha said, agreeing with the fairy of nature and ignoring the short shapeshifter. "You'll be defending the city as well. Defensive magic is one of your specialties, after all." She turned to face the green boy, acknowledging his presence. "That work with you?"

He grinned. "But of course. I get to hang out with this cute chick." He winked at Flora, who turned bright red.

"I'd back off if I were you," Musa said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Flora's got a boyfriend. He's a pacifist, but he doesn't appreciate people flirting with his –"

Flora covered the raven-haired fairy's mouth with her hand, certain her face matched the color of a tomato. "I-I look forward to working with you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy seemed disappointed by the fact she wasn't single. "Yeah." His face suddenly lit up. "Dude, we're gonna have the best combo attacks!"

She wasn't able to stop herself from giggling at his comment, though she was still blushing furiously at Musa's mention of Helia.

Aisha turned to face Robin. "I'd like to work with you."

He raised an eyebrow. Or the corner of his mask. "Okay?"

She wasn't sure what to make of his tone. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Should I?"

She smirked. "I like you. We're gonna get along just fine. We're looking for Bloom, got it?" She wasn't sure, but Aisha thought she saw his jaw clench slightly at the mention of the Winx leader's name.

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect."

In order to break the tension, Musa smiled at the pink-haired alien and said, "Looks like it's you and me."

Starfire beamed. "Oh, this shall be such a joyous thing! Do you wish to do the defending of the city of the journeying to find your friend?"

Musa bit her lip, realizing that whichever she picked, it would become three against two. "I don't want to unbalance things."

Stella shrugged. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

Musa rolled her eyes. "Stella, I'm not just going to do what you tell me."

Stella pouted. "That's not what I meant! Am I really that bossy?"

All four fairies nodded.

She glared at them. "How rude. I'll have you know that I was _referring _to the idea that they could look for Bloom _while _defending the city. That's different from doing one or the other because they're going to have to be able to split their focuses. Or one looks while the other defends, but that's harder, if you ask me."

Tecna looked up from her Data Analyzer. "I must agree with Stella on this. Doing both balances out any sort of disagreement."

"Well, why can't we just all do both?" Musa asked curiously. "If it's that easy."

"Specialization," Tecna answered simply.

Musa stared blankly at the magenta-haired fairy.

"We're more likely to accomplish our goals faster if we have people specializing in something," Cyborg explained.

She nodded, understanding. "Okay."

"See, Tecna?" Stella said, gesturing towards the robotic boy. "You don't always have to use big words."

Tecna rolled her eyes. "Stella, I do _not _always use big words."

Stella gave an unladylike snort. "Sure, sure."

Flora giggled at their bickering. The ever-rational fairy was ever at odds with the impulsive blonde.

"So what are our assigned locations?" Aisha asked Robin, returning the conversation to its original topic. "I don't know this city, so it's up to you." She paused before adding, "Or Tecna, since she has a map, I guess."

"Well, what direction did Bloom head off in?" he inquired. "That way I can send the teams to locations accordingly."

Aisha frowned. "Not sure. She kind of just ran off."

"I remember!" Stella said cheerfully. "She ran left."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Not helpful, Stella."

"Actually," Tecna said slowly, "Stella may have just helped quite a lot." She reached into her virtual pocket and pulled out her teleporter. "If I see what the most recent location we were teleported to was, I can put it into my map and then determine where Bloom was headed."

"Ha!" Stella crowed. "_Told _you I was useful."

"We still have our doubts about that," Aisha muttered, though the teasing glint in her eyes revealed she didn't mean it.

Tecna hid a smile at her friends' antics. Despite their differences, they were as close as could be. And she wouldn't change it for the world. She shook her head to clear her mind, once again focusing on her teleporter. "Okay," she said after a moment. "We arrived in Jump City on the corner of Marion Drive and Government Avenue. We all ran down Marion after that, and if Stella is correct that Bloom went left, then Bloom went in the opposite direction down Marion. The only streets branching off of it after that are Palm Boulevard, Jefferson Lane, and Clermont Street." She looked up from her map. "Is that of any help?"

Robin nodded. "Yes."

She put away her teleporter, satisfied. Cyborg winked at her, and she smiled back. Maybe they would get along after all.

The leader of the Titans cracked his knuckles. "Okay, Starfire and M… Musa, was it?"

Musa rolled her eyes. "Yes. Musa, like music? Fairy of Music?"

He sighed. "Yes. Sorry. Star, you and Musa will take Palm Boulevard because it's a much more populated street, so you'll easily be able to defend and look for Bloom at the same time."

Starfire beamed. "Friend Robin, you truly are the genius!" She flew towards the raven-haired fairy and pulled her into a hug. "We shall have the most wonderful time kicking the butt together!"

Musa tried to smile, but it was a difficult thing when it felt like her ribs were about to crack. "Eheh… That's lovely, but could you – you know – release me before I'm forced to go to the hospital for broken bones?"

Starfire immediately let go, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks. "Oh, I am sorry! I feel my excitement got the best of me."

Musa waved her hand dismissively, though she winced when she felt pain shoot through her chest. "It's fine. I'm excited to work with you, too."

"Okay, next I want Raven and Stella to take Jefferson Lane," Robin instructed, returning the attention to him.

Raven nodded, not speaking or reacting at all to his announcement.

Stella frowned. "Are you _sure _I can't switch partners? Or go by myself?"

Aisha glared at her. "Stella. It's not a choice." She added in an undertone, "I understand that you don't really like Raven. That's reasonable because you're complete opposites. But work with her. It's for Bloom. Besides, you guys really are an ultimate duo."

"Yeah, yeah," Stella muttered. "I know." She sighed and stuck out a hand for Raven to shake. "Let's try to get along, shall we?" The blonde wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a smile briefly appear on the cloaked girl's features.

"Of course."

Aisha did her best to hide a smirk. A stubborn as Stella was, she was also the most social, and therefore knew how to get along with just about anyone, even if she chose to not use that particular ability often. She turned to face Robin, brushing off those thoughts and focusing on the task at hand. "I take it you and I get Clermont Street?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She laughed. "Okay. Not much to say about that, I guess."

He smirked. "I guess you're right." He cleared his throat before turning to face the robot boy. "Cyborg, I want you and Technology –"

"Tecna," the magenta-haired fairy interrupted. "Though that is rather easy to confuse with technology, especially when my attire is taken into consideration."

Robin gave her and apologetic smile. "My bad. Our introductions earlier were abrupt, so I didn't truly pick up all of your names. Cyborg, you and _Tecna _will take the downtown area."

"It's a likely spot for an attack to happen because of the population density, right?" Cyborg concluded.

Robin nodded.

"That's perfect," Tecna said to the robotic teen. "I look forward to our partnership."

"As do I," he replied, tipping his head slightly in her direction.

"That leaves Flora and Beast Boy," Aisha said. "Where are you putting them?"

"Uptown, right Robin?" Beast Boy asked the masked leader of the Titans, who nodded. "I knew it!" the green shapeshifter cheered, pumping his fist.

Flora gave him a small smile. "I'm happy to be working with someone with a strong appreciation of nature."

He beamed at her. "Awesome, dude!" His smile suddenly vanished. "But I'm an animal guy. So I'm on the opposite end of the spectrum or whatever."

"At least you're still _on _the spectrum," Raven said dryly.

Cyborg burst out laughing, and the Winx soon joined in.

"You're going to have _so _much fun with Stella," Aisha said to Raven amidst her laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Stella stopped laughing and glared at the dark-skinned fairy. "And what exactly is _that _supposed to mean, Aisha?"

The fairy of waves simply proceeded to mimic the motion of zipping her lips, then winking at the cloaked Titan.

Stella was practically seething. "It's incredibly rude not to answer my question, you know!"

Flora put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't stress over it, Stella. Aisha's just overdramatizing a matter that isn't of any importance. Isn't that right?" Though her voice was kind, the icy glare she sent towards Aisha was terrifying.

Aisha gulped, color draining from her face. "R-Right." _Flora can be so scary. _

"See?" the brunette said, her features returning to their usual kind look.

Stella wasn't convinced, but she sighed. "Whatever."

"And that's everyone," Robin concluded.

"If we don't find Bloom within an hour, let's meet up back here," Musa suggested.

"And we can communicate with these," Cyborg said, holding up another of the black and yellow communicators.

"Winx, make sure you have the communication devices I designed as a backup," Tecna instructed, holding up her own.

"We'll see you in an hour, then," Aisha said, eyes twinkling.

Robin nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Titans, go!"

xxxxxxxxx

**Not my best chapter, but not my worst. Getting out of writer's block is tough, so I apologize if the quality or length of my chapters change for a while. Despite this, I hope you enjoyed it. Are you guys pleased the Winx and Titans are kind-of-sort-of getting along? XD I think my favorite part to write this chapter was the interactions between Aisha and Robin. Next chapter will be from the Titan's POV, but the five chapters after that – maybe six – will be a bit different than my usual back-and-forth POVs thing. I'll explain it in the A/N of next chapter. See you then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT: **Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter about POVs, or you will be _very _confused when the next chapters are uploaded!

**Greetings! I apologize for being absent for a few months; lots of things occurred that prevented me from really even touching a computer. But I don't have school this week, so I shall do my best to update a story a day. But I can't make promises, in case I die or something. But enough talk; here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Stella - "1-800fangirl doesn't have the rights to either Winx Club or Teen Titans, which sucks, because she'd make a _fantastic _screenwriter. I'd be in every scene!"

Chapter Ten

The dark-skinned girl gave Robin a suspicious stare. The leader of the Titans suddenly became extremely aware of his surroundings, picking up on every little detail. That was why he noticed all of the girls dressed as fairies - or that _were _fairies - slowly move towards him.

"I think," the girl finally said, "the better question right now is, who are you?"

Robin heard the underlying challenge of authority in her tone. A smirk appeared on his lips for a brief second before it disappeared. The masked teen had never been one to back down from a challenge. "I'll answer that later," he said, resisting the urge to cross his arms childishly over his chest. "First, why are you girls messing with my team?"

The girl snorted, clearly skeptical. "Messing with _your _team? Some leader you are. Anyone else would agree that they wouldn't stop provoking _us_."

The spiky-haired teen wasn't entirely sure if she was being truthful. But because he lacked evidence otherwise, he decided to go with what Starfire had reported to him. "I have my doubts about that."

A blonde girl stepped forward, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she did so. "It's true. Miss _Goth _Girl over here," she said, gesturing towards Raven, "wouldn't stop _insulting _us. And we didn't even do anything wrong!"

Raven felt a sudden desire to strangle the irritating fairy, but pushed it aside. Now was not the time to let anger take over. If anything, she had to be twice as patient as usual in order to make sure they and the Winx could cease their arguing.

"That is not the truth!" Starfire protested, her fists clenched in frustration at her sides. "These girls would not stop doing the insulting to _us_!" She gave a Robin a pleading look, do her best to silently tell him to believe her.

Robin noticed her gaze, but forced him to remain impartial and not be swayed.

Starfire sighed but understood. She looked away as the short-haired fairy began speaking.

"Actually," the girl said, shaking her head slightly - _Most likely to get her hair out of her face_, Robin reasoned -, "I recorded the entire conversation, and according to my analyzer, 73.2% of the inciting was performed by all of _you_."

Though Cyborg wasn't necessarily fond of this Tecna girl, he respected her abilities and precision. He'd never believed someone could have better tech than him, but this girl was constantly surprising him.

"The Titans, correct?" she added, as if to make sure she was addressing them properly.

Robin nodded, not surprised she knew that. They were in their hometown, of course. A wry smile lingered on his lips. "Yes. Have you heard of - ?"

The magenta-haired girl interrupted him, practically brandishing the little device she held in her hand. "If those are the rest of your team, then you are Robin, correct?"

She gestured towards him, and he turned, slightly shocked to see that all of the Titans had crowded around him.

He nodded again. "How did you - ?"

She ignored his reply. The leader of the Titans wasn't sure whether to be offended or mildly impressed by her confidence.

"Your skills include the expert performance of martial arts as well as an advanced knowledge of weapons. Although, Robin is merely your alias."

_What's an alias? _Beast Boy wondered to himself. _Sounds a bit like 'aliens'. But she's nothing like Star. Huh. _

Robin froze at the fairy's words. _How did she...? _No one was supposed to know anything about his real identity. _Calm down, _he told himself. _It's not necessarily a secret that 'Robin' isn't your real name._

"But it says here that you wish to remain incognito," she continued, "so I won't reveal your true identity."

He felt his shoulders relax upon her saying that, though he still paid attention as she whispered something to the other girls. Based on their not-so-subtle glances back at him, he had the feeling it was about his real identity. Not wanting their discussion about him to last any longer than necessary, he swung his leg over the side of the R-Cycle and got off. "Well, now that you know who _I _am, mind introducing yourselves to me?"

The dark-skinned girl nodded. "Of course. I'm Aisha."

"Tecna," the magenta-haired girl said, snapping the device she was holding shut with a small _click_.

"Musa." The raven-haired girl was the one who spoke.

"Flora," the brown-haired one said somewhat timidly, giving him a shy wave.

The only girl remaining was the blonde. "Stella," she said, lifting her chin slightly, as if showing some sort of superiority.

Once again, Raven resisted the urge to strangle her.

Beast Boy silently thanked, well, no one in particular, for them reintroducing themselves. _I'm so bad with names. _

_You aren't the only one, _Raven admitted grudgingly.

The shapeshifter jumped slightly, startled by her sudden entrance into his thoughts. _Geez, Rae! A little warning would be nice. _

_I thought you'd be used to it by now. _

_Ugh, _he groaned in his head. _I hate it when you're right. _He swore he heard her laugh before her presence faded from his mind.

Robin bit his lip, trying to make sure he'd understood all five names. Aisha was the first one, and then... _Technology? _he wondered to himself. _Something similar. _After her was the girl named Music? Musical? _Ah, well. _Trying to remember was futile.

Cyborg tapped a few keys on his arm, entering the girls' names in the mainframe, as well as what he recalled their powers to be. It was always good to have information.

"We're the Winx," Aisha - or the one Robin _thought_ was Aisha - concluded. "Fairies from the Magic Dimension. It's a dimension parallel to Earth, in a way."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the sudden proclamation. "Fairies? I didn't think - "

"Dude, they're real fairies," Beast Boy interrupted, eagerly nodding his head, trying to silently tell the spiky-haired teen not to question it. He saw no reason for Robin to get on the girls' bad side, as he figured the rest of them were already. Not to mention he was certain they _were _actually fairies. "We saw them fly and they showed us their magic and everything! It was so cool!"

Robin sighed at the green teenager's enthusiasm. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, but sometimes he had a tendency to misinterpret things because of his excitement. It was similar to how Starfire could be fooled more easily due to her naïvety of Earth. He turned to face Cyborg. "Cyborg, are they actually - ?"

"Yes," Cyborg said, not waiting for him to finish. He knew he was smirking, but he didn't care. "Beast Boy's not lying to you. _For once_," he added under his breath. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at him. The robotic teen ignored it.

"And neither were we!" the Stella girl whined. "Honestly, is it so hard for Earth people to believe in magic? Surely it exists here, _somewhere_."

Despite how much Stella acted like an airhead, Raven figured she had a point. Most people, if not _all_, wold consider the powers she'd received from her father to be magic. _Though, if anything, _she thought bitterly, _it's a curse. _

"Unfortunately, magic isn't a thing here," Cyborg said, almost disappointed as spoke. It made Earth seem... Bland. "It's just part of a fairy tale."

The brunette fairy gave him a pitying look. "That must be horrible. I can't imagine living without magic. It's ingrained into our existence, from daily routine to our very souls. It sustains us, in a way. Much like plants give us oxygen to breathe so we can live."

"Flora's right," the musically inclined fairy agreed. "Magic is incredibly important where we're from."

Cyborg shrugged. For him, being as connected to technology as he was, the lack of magic from Earth - though disappointing - didn't have any effect on his life. "Well, we aren't as lucky as you guys. We have to survive on our own wits and instincts."

The Tecna girl gave him an icy stare. "Magic is incredibly useful to our well-being, but it can be harnessed by many, including those we deem to be enemies."

The blonde - _Stella? _Robin wondered vaguely - nodded stubbornly in agreement. "You know those girls earlier? With the horribly Gothic fashion sense? Witches."

_Witches, huh... _Raven mused to herself. That would explain why the one that had powers similar to her own was able to get inside her head so easily. The idea that she herself might be a witch disgusted and almost frightened her, so she pushed it out of her mind.

_I was certain they were the witches! _Starfire cheered silently. Perhaps she was foolish for being excited, but if they somehow knew about... It was unlikely. _Perhaps it is foolish to hope, _she thought glumly.

"Not all witches are bad," Flora added after a pause. "Those three are the bad apples of the bunch."

"They're called the Trix, to be specific," the Aisha girl said after nodding in agreement. "They hate us, to put it bluntly."

The complete flatness of her tone made the corners of Raven's mouth twitch upwards for a brief second. To cover up her momentary break of the emotionless persona she had developed, she hastily asked, "But why were they here? Did they follow you?"

Aisha shrugged in response. "We don't know. But I doubt that. They were here before we arrived."

"They're actually the reason we came here," Flora added softly. "Because Tecna picked up their presence on her scanners back at Alfea."

"So not for sightseeing," Beast Boy muttered to himself, pouting. "Dude, Jump City -" He stopped upon noticing Robin shooting him a dark look.

"We couldn't just leave your city to be destroyed," Musa said, sending fiery glares to all of the Titans. "So Tecna opened a portal and teleported us here."

"Don't forget Bloom wanted us to come!" The Stella girl jumped back into the conversation. "Something about having a cousin here...?"

"That too," Musa agreed.

_Bloom... _For some reason, the name was vaguely familiar to Robin. But he couldn't figure out _why _it was. _Probably shouldn't stress over it, _he decided. _There are bigger things to worry about._

"Do you girls have any of the ideas why the Trix would come to Jump City?" Starfire pleaded innocently, hoping her curiosity wasn't obvious in such a manner that the girls would choose not to give her a straight answer.

Tecna shook her head in reply. "I went over hundreds of possibilities, but nothing created a logical explanation for the attack."

"And now they're gone," Raven muttered darkly. "Terrific."

Beast Boy nodded, sharing the opinion.

Flora tentatively spoke. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid that they will mostly likely return -"

"97.36% chance," Tecna added.

"- and attack again."

"But the Trix don't matter right now!" Stella announced in what Robin figured had to be a normal manner to her.

_In other words, viewed as flamboyant by everyone else, _he chuckled to himself.

"They're gone, and we've got a _much_ more pressing matter on our hands!"

_That _was where he agreed with her. "That's true. I still want to know why a fight was about to break out between everyone." _Probably the clashing personalities, based on what I've seen so far._

The blonde sighed dramatically. "Look, that's in the past, so can we just -"

"We had a minor disagreement," the raven-haired fairy said with a shrug. "We didn't exactly hit it off that well during the fight."

"What fight?" Robin asked, slightly alarmed. He'd been under the impression there _hadn't _been a fight between them.

"Between us and the Trix," Flora hastily said, seeming to have noticed his change in demeanor. "We haven't had a fight between each other."

"Not physically, anyway," the magenta-haired fairy corrected. "There were a few verbal confrontations."

Cyborg snorted quietly, though in no means was it a mocking manner. If they were all being honest, there had been far more than a _few _verbal confrontations.

"C'mon, guys," Stella said, evidently trying to maintain control of the conversation. "What matters is that the fight _didn't _happen, so can we _please _move our attention to the fact that -"

Robin was focused more on Technology's - _Tecna's, _he corrected himself - previous statement than the words that left Stella's mouth. He turned to face the purple-haired girl on his right. "Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Robin was always hesitant to believe people he didn't know, which she understood and sympathized with, but she by no means wanted to be brought into the ongoing conversation. "They're telling the truth." _I'd have told you earlier if it were otherwise, _she added telepathically.

_Right, _he replied, tone apologetic. _I was just being cautious._

_'Cautious' is your middle name._

_Guess I can't argue with that. _

Raven broke off the connection as Aisha spoke. "If we'd had physical conflict, there wouldn't be much left of your team."

Robin resisted the urge to reply with a rude retort. He knew his team - they'd all been through hell and back - and he hated it when people immediately looked down upon them, no matter the reason. "I trust them. They could take you on if it was necessary."

Beast Boy wasn't so sure about that. Not that he didn't think he was strong - because he was totally the strongest of everyone there - but the fairy girls we probably at their level of skill, based on how well they'd fought together. If they _did _fight, it would probably end in a draw.

"Well, they couldn't beat the Trix, so how could they beat us?" Musa retorted.

"If we could all just stop arguing and focus on -"

Cyborg interrupted the blonde fairy. "Losing to the witches was a fluke. We didn't expect them to have so much power."

"Really?" the magenta-haired fairy said, the biting criticism in her tone hard to miss. "I was certain you'd have some sort of mechanism that scanned and calculated the approximate power levels of your opponents."

"We do, but for some reason, the levels were acting completely crazy!" he protested, offended that she'd accuse him of not having the most basic of equipment.

"Well, despite this, it cannot be denied that you lost," she said simply, closing the analyzer he hadn't even noticed she'd taken out again with a quiet _snap. _

"But you did give it your all," the Flora girl added in what seemed like another attempt to degrade the Titans. "The Trix just weren't like any opponents you'd faced before, correct?"

Raven was tired of the subtle accusations being sent from team to team, so she nodded in agreement, hoping to end it there.

"Dude, how were we supposed to know that they had weird powers?!" Beast Boy said, flailing his limbs in a pathetic attempt to imitate the dark magic of the Trix.

_You look like an octopus, _Raven told him before focusing her attention back on the Winx.

He stopped flailing his arms after that.

"Besides, it only got worse when you girls joined in on the fight," Cyborg added, crossing his arms over his chest. If they thought they were going to get away with pinning the blame on the Titans, they were dead wrong.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Musa challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

The half-robot quickly raised his hands as an attempt to calm her down. He didn't want trouble. "Whoa, whoa. I just meant that we had no idea that you girls were trying to _help _us." _It wasn't as if you gave us a sign, anyways. _

"Well, surely that became obvious when we defended you from the Trix's attacks," Aisha said in a tone that implied she felt they were being incredibly stupid. "It _doesn't _take a genius to put two and two together in that scenario!"

"I feel that this matter is a thing of the past," Starfire said, hoping to calm everyone down. Though she was skilled in the field of battle, it was not her favorite thing and she didn't want to fight unless it was necessary. "We should put it aside and work together, no?"

Robin breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful someone had spoken up and put forward the idea to talk things out _peacefully_. But he couldn't let what Beast Boy nicknamed his 'tough guy' facade fade. "Star's right. As much as I'd like to further this discussion, we need to learn how to cooperate."

"Not to mention there's something even more important than this silly debate!" The Titans watched Stella as the Winx too turned to look at her. She sighed, clearly exasperated. "We don't know where Bloom is, obviously!"

Immediately, Beast Boy's curiosity was piqued. He loved a good mystery! Even if he wasn't very good at solving them. "Bloom? Who's that? A flower?" An idea suddenly came to him. He spun slightly on hi heel to face Flora. "Dude, did you create a flower that could speak?"

Flora gave him a look of disappointment. "Of course not. I take excellent care of my flowers. Creating one that could speak English would not only shorten its lifespan but also cause it extreme displeasure. I would never be able to do that." She shuddered. "To inflict such pain on an innocent plant."

Beast Boy pouted. _Another theory down the drain, _he thought sadly.

The dark-skinned fairy rolled her eyes at him.

He stuck his tongue childishly out at her the moment she turned away.

"_Bloom _is the leader of the Winx, not a _flower_," the Fairy of Waves corrected. "We last saw her when she went to help the pedestrians escape from the monster."

Cyborg glanced the clock on his arm for a brief second before tapping it, causing it to disappear. _That was around twenty minutes or so ago... I understand why they might be worried, but if she's anything like the rest of them, then surely they're being overly cautious. _

"She doesn't normally take so long," Flora said anxiously, tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "I hope she's okay."

The robotic teen tried to analyze the message behind her words. But all he could figure out was that this 'Bloom' person had to be extremely powerful if she could complete what most would consider a challenging task in only twenty-ish minutes.

"I bet she's fine, Flora," Musa said, obviously doing her best to reassure her friend.

Stella nodded in half-hearted enthusiasm. "I mean, she's _Bloom. _She's got the power of the _Dragon Flame. _I seriously doubt anyone could hurt her even if they tried."

The brunette bit her lip. "I know, but... I'm still worried about her."

Starfire was moved immensely watching the interaction between the three of them. After becoming a Titan, she had been certain no one out there could even come close to reaching the amount of trust and friendship they had with each other, but these fairy girls had just proven her wrong. She pulled Flora into one of her signature bone-crushing hugs.

Raven winced at the sound of the poor girl's bones cracking.

"I truly understand your concern," Starfire said sympathetically. "If any of us did the disappearing, I would be in a true state of panic!"

Raven noticed the girl's face was turning slightly blue, almost certainly from a lack of oxygen. "Starfire," she muttered, "please put her down. She can't breathe."

The pinkette blushed a shade that matched her hair, quickly releasing Flora. The alien often underestimated her own strength. "I am deeply sorry!" She really did have to work on controlling how much power she put into hugs.

Thankfully, Flora gave her a warm - though strained - smile. "It's fine. I've dealt with worse."

Starfire sighed in relief, glad the fairy wouldn't suffer any permanent harm.

"Did any of you see Bloom, by any chance?" Aisha asked, drawing the Titans' attention to her. "There's a chance she crossed paths with one of you guys."

Beast Boy felt as if a light bulb had appeared over his head. "Robin, you probably would have seen her!" he exclaimed. "Right, dude?"

Cyborg was overwhelmed with pride. _Beast Boy's finally using his brain. _"That's true," he agreed. "Rob, you went to clear out the citizens, just like the Bloom girl. Did you see her?"

Robin frowned, but not because of Cyborg's question. The leader of the Titans _still _couldn't figure where he'd heard the name 'Bloom' before. But the memory stubbornly refused to surface. Once again, he brushed it off. "I mean, I might have," he said slowly. "But do you guys not have some way to communicate when you're far away from each other?"

Starfire nodded enthusiastically, pulling out the communicator she kept with her at all times. "Indeed! We have these communicators! If we are at great distances away from each other, we use these devices to speak to one another!"

"Of course we do," Tecna sniffed. "However, it seems the signal has been jammed, meaning Bloom either cannot answer or it is purposely being blocked."

Robin nodded. "Understandable, seeing as you're from another dimension and all." He paused before adding, "So what does this 'Bloom' look like?"

Stella smirked. "Well," she said dramatically, "she's quite pretty, but not as pretty as me. She's also got a nice figure, but mine is much - mmph!"

Beast Boy snickered as Aisha quickly put her hand over the blonde's mouth. Even Raven cracked a small smile.

"Ignore her," the dark-skinned fairy said. "Bloom is about my height, though I think a bit shorter. She's got long red hair - "

"Slightly orange," Tecna corrected. "Perhaps scarlet?"

Aisha sighed. "Fine, _scarlet _hair. She's got fair skin and blue eyes."

"Her hair is her most distinguishing feature," Flora agreed softly. "It stands out in a crowd."

"Definitely," Musa said. "So, did you see anyone like that?"

_Scarlet hair, _Robin thought to himself. _Blue eyes... Fair skin... Around average height... Bloom... _It was if he had all the pieces to the puzzle but didn't know what the puzzle would like in the end. He couldn't piece it together. But it was all so _familiar_, somehow.

Two fingers being snapped in front of his face jolted him back to reality.

"Hey!" Stella shouted. "Pay attention! Right now, you're the only one who can help us."

The leader of the Titans blinked in surprise. "Oh. Sorry." He coughed awkwardly, realizing it had seemed like he'd been ignoring them. "I don't think I saw your friend. Wish I could be of more help."

"Well, thanks," Aisha said, her disappointment obvious.

There was an awkward silence.

After a while, Beast Boy couldn't take it. He'd never been good with silence, especially with one like this where tension kept growing. "So, what now?"

"Well, I feel like we need to find Bloom, but..." Flora trailed off.

"But we can't let our guards down and allow the Trix to run rampant in the city," Aisha finished.

Tecna tapped a few keys on a different device .

_Probably her Data Analyzer_, _or something along those lines,_ Cyborg concluded.

"There is a 13% chance Bloom is in danger as of right now," Tecna said after a moment. "It will grow to 17% if we don't find her. However, with the 94% likelihood that the Trix will return, the city's danger percentage moves from 26 at this moment to 85."

Raven inhaled sharply at this statement. Assuming the magenta-haired fairy's calculations were right, then the Winx could easily be divided by whether to defend Jump City or search for the Bloom girl. _Perhaps we should offer them help... _"Robin," she murmured. "Do you think we should offer to look for 'Bloom' while they hunt down the Trix, or vice versa?"

Robin bit his lip. "I was thinking that, too, but I don't think they'd appreciate it."

"Well, we'll never know unless we ask," Cyborg said, shrugging.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Personally, dudes, I think that if we were in their position, they'd do the same for us."

"I reached the same conclusion as Friend Beast Boy," Starfire announced. "I believe we should offer our assistance!"

"Okay," Robin said, "but how are we going to do it? I'm still not completely certain we can trust them, just as I'm sure _they're _not certain if they can trust _us_."

"Easy," Cyborg said with a shrug. "We split into teams. Five of us and five of them, right? One fairy and one Titan are assigned a street and do their thing."

The masked teen considered the idea in his head. It wasn't all that bad, if he was being honest. There was just_ one _problem... "How do we decide partners?" He'd paid close attention to how the Winx interacted with his team, and while there were positives, there had also been a lot of disagreements amongst them.

"I think we should assign it based on powers," Raven said, her voice its usual monotone. "People whose powers complement each other have a better chance of succeeding in whatever they're assigned to do."

Robin gave the empath a wary stare. "Raven, you know who you'll be partnered with if we do it that way, right?"

Raven sighed. "Yes, I _do _know. And while I'm not pleased, Knowledge is insisting it's the best way to go."

**It is, Raven.**

_Fine. Just get out of my head. _

"Perfect!" Cyborg exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Now we've got a plan."

The Winx's voices slowly floated into their conversation, distracting them.

"Flora." It was Aisha's voice. "You have to decide."

"Um..." Flora's voice, timid and quiet as it was, was practically screaming for help. "I really don't know what to choose..."

"How about you _don't _choose?" Cyborg interrupted with a smirk. "We've got another idea."

"And what's that?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Well," Cyborg began, "you guys are clearly torn between helping defend Jump City and finding your friend, so why don't you work with us?"

"Are you sure?" Musa asked, raising an eyebrow at his statement.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yup!"

"I deeply sympathize with your plight," Starfire said seriously, clasping her hands together. "I wish to help find your friend, but I am also deeply attached to our city." The Tamaranean princess had been in a similar situation perhaps a year ago, when Terra had first betrayed the Titans.

"Basically," Raven said flatly, "we've come up with a compromise. Although I was forced into it." _By Knowledge, at least._

Stella glared at her. "If you're going to act like that, we don't _want _your help, much less _need _it."

"Stella," Aisha said, warning her.

"Fine, fine," the blonde sighed. "I accept your help."

Robin allowed a smirk to form on his lips. "That's good. Because you two are partners."

Stella gaped at him. "Um, _what_?"

He nodded, trying to show he was serious and that she had no room to negotiate. "Your powers complement each other. Light and darkness. You'll make for a powerful team."_ If they manage to get along._

Raven gave a grudging nod. "Believe me, I'm as happy about this as you are. But I understand how you must feel. That's why I'm helping you look for your friend." Though the purple-haired teen sometimes - _Most of the time, _she admitted to herself - gave off unfriendly and cold vibes, she'd never not help someone in need.

"That's Team One," Robin stated, gesturing towards them. "Get it?"

The Fairy of Waves nodded. "We'll split up into teams of two with either the goal of finding Bloom or defending the city, right?"

Robin was slightly taken aback by how quickly she'd figured out his plan. He'd underestimated her. A small smile tugged at his lips. This was going to be _fun_. "Exactly. Team Two is going to be Cyborg and..." He pointed in frustration at the magenta-haired girl, her name on the tip of his tongue.

"Tecna," she said for him. "Because of our advanced technological skills, I take it?"

"Correct."

Cyborg gave the girl a wide grin and cheesy wink. "You're paired up with me, little lady."

She offered him a small smile. "I look forward to it. It will be interesting to see how our technologies compare."

Cyborg's grin faltered for a brief second. He wasn't sure whether to interpret her statement as matter-of-fact, a challenge, or simply a sentence with no ulterior motives. After a minute of thinking, he decided not to dwell on it.

"You will be defending the city," Robin concluded.

"Good choices," Aisha said thoughtfully. "Am I allowed to create some teams?"

"Why not?" he said with a shrug. _Best to let her have a say in things if I have to work with her._

She smirked. "Good, I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer, anyway." She pointed at the brunette - _Flora, right? _Robin asked himself - standing beside Beast Boy. "Flora, you're with Animal Boy or whatever his name is."

"Plants and animals," Flora agreed, unknowing that she had voiced Robin's thoughts perfectly.

Beast Boy pouted at how she'd gotten his name wrong. "The name's _Beast Boy_," he corrected. 'Animal Boy' was just... Not cool. And not his name, anyways!

"The nature team," Aisha continued, ignoring him, making his pout deepen.

_Don't be childish, _Raven chided him.

_Gah! _he mentally exclaimed. _You can't keep surprising me like that!_

_It's entertaining._

_Meanie. _

_Pay attention. She's talking about what you're going to be doing. _

The green shapeshifter sighed but returned his attention to the self-proclaimed leader of the Winx.

"You'll be defending the city as well. Defensive magic is one of your specialties, after all." She turned to face Beast Boy. "That okay with you?"

He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the Fairy of Nature, who turned a bright shade of crimson. "But of course. I get to hang out with this cute chick."

Raven rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"I'd back off if I were you," Musa said, sounding as if she was holding back laughter. "Flora's got a boyfriend. He's a pacifist, but he doesn't appreciate people flirting with his - "

Beast Boy watched as a clearly mortified Flora practically slammed her hand over the raven-haired fairy's mouth.

"I-I look forward to working with you, Beast Boy," she stuttered.

He was slightly disappointed by the fact that Flora had a boyfriend. _The cute ones are always taken, _he thought glumly. "Yeah." An idea struck, causing a goofy grin to appear on his face. "Dude, we're gonna have the _best _combo attacks!"

Robin was glad the green shapeshifter wasn't going to complain about his partner. There was no way he'd have been able to handle a whiny Beast Boy _and _a certain blonde with an attitude problem. He shook himself out of his thoughts just as Aisha was turning to face him.

"I'd like to work with you," she stated simply.

"Okay?" he said, unsure of how to reply.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

He heard the challenge in her voice loud and clear. "Should I?"

She smirked. "I like you. We're gonna get along just fine. We're looking for Bloom, got it?"

His jaw unintentionally clenched at the mention of the lost fairy's name. The spiky-haired teen was still frustrated that he couldn't remember where he'd heard her name and why her appearance seemed so familiar to him. "Sounds good to me."

"Perfect."

After another awkward silence, Musa spoke. "Looks like it's you and me," she said with a half-hearted laugh after turning to face the Tamaranean princess.

Starfire beamed at her, excited that she was partnered with the girl who had power over music. "This shall be a most joyous thing!" _Perhaps now I will have some of the time to speak with her about the music of Tamaran! _"Do you wish to do the defending of the city or the journeying to find your friend?"

The Fairy of Music bit her lip, seemingly troubled about something. "I don't want to unbalance things."

Stella shrugged. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Stella, I'm not just going to do what you tell me."

"That's not what I meant!" the blonde said with a pout. "Am I really that bossy?"

The Titans snickered to themselves as all four fairies nodded.

Stella glared at her fellow members of the Winx. "How rude. I'll have you know that I was _referring _to the idea that they could look for Bloom _while _defending the city. That's different from doing one or the other because they're going to have to be able to split their focuses. Or one looks while the other defends, but that's harder, if you ask me."

"I must agree with Stella on this," Tecna said. "Doing both balances out any sort of disagreement."

_Yes, _Raven thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes, _because that is how a compromise works._

"Well, why can't we all just do that?" Musa reasoned. "If it's that easy."

Robin tilted his head to the side, acknowledging her statement. _Fair question. _

"Specialization," was Tecna's response.

_Um, what now? _Beast Boy thought incredulously. _That word has too many syllables for me to understand. _

"We're more likely to accomplish our goals faster if we have people specializing in something," Cyborg explained, gesturing vaguely at nothing in particular.

_Ah, _the green shapeshifter thought. _Makes sense. _

Musa nodded. "Okay."

"See, Tecna?" Stella said pointedly. "You don't always have to use big words!"

Tecna rolled her eyes. "Stella, I do _not _always use big words."

"Sure, sure."

"So what are our assigned locations?" Aisha asked, reminding the Titans of the topic at hand. "I don't know this city, so it's up to you. Or Tecna, since she has a map, I guess."

Robin frowned. Now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't entirely sure where to send the teams. He needed more information. "Well, what direction did Bloom head off in?" Upon noticing the dark-skinned fairy's nonverbal question of "why", he added, "That way I can send the teams to locations accordingly."

"Not sure," Aisha said, frowning. "She kind of just... Ran off."

"I remember!" Stella said cheerily. "She went left."

"Not helpful, Stella."

"Actually," Tecna said slowly, rejoining the conversation, "Stella may have just helped quite a lot." She pulled another device out of her virtual pocket.

_How many does she have? _Cyborg wondered. _And what do they do? _He was determined to ask her all about them whenever he got the chance.

"If I see what the most recent location we were teleported to was," Tecna continued, "I can put it into my map and then determine where Bloom was headed."

"Ha!" Stella shouted victoriously. "_Told _you I was useful."

"We still have our doubts about that," Aisha muttered.

Raven noticed the smirk dancing on the dark-skinned fairy's lips. _So she doesn't mean it. _Of course she didn't. It was obvious even to the half-demoness that those girls were incredibly close.

"Okay," Tecna said after a moment of fiddling with her device. "We arrived in Jump City on the corner of Marion Drive and Government Avenue. We all ran down Marion after that, and if Stella is correct that Bloom went left, then Bloom went in the opposite direction down Marion. The only streets branching off of it after that are Palm Boulevard, Jefferson Lane, and Clermont Street." She looked up at them expectantly. "Is that of any help?"

Robin nodded. "Yes." That had been exactly what he'd needed to know.

Cyborg winked at her as she put away her device, hoping that'd earn him points.

Robin cracked his knuckles, breaking down where he was going to send each team in his mind. "Okay. Starfire and M... Musa, was it?"

The raven-haired fairy rolled her eyes. "Yes. Musa, like music? Fairy of Music?"

The masked teen wasn't entire sure what she was referring to. "Yes... Sorry. Star, you and Musa will take Palm Boulevard because it's a much more populated street, so you'll easily be able to defend and look for Bloom at the same time." He was slightly guilty about handing the hardest street off to the alien princess, but he of all people knew how strong she was.

Starfire squealed in excitement. "Oh, Friend Robin, you truly are the genius!" She eagerly flew towards Musa and pulled her into a giant hug. "We shall have the most wonderful time kicking the butt together!"

"Eheh..." The fairy somehow managed to choke out words despite being in one of Starfire's famous hugs of death. "That's lovely, but could you - you know - release me before I'm forced to go to the hospital for broken bones?"

Starfire quickly put her down, flushing a brilliant crimson. "Oh, I am sorry! I feel my excitement got the best of me."

Musa waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. I'm excited to work with you, too."

Robin decided to stop the pleasantries there. "Okay, next I want Raven and Stella to take Jefferson Lane."

Raven chose not to show any sort of reaction, simply nodding.

"Are you _sure _I can't switch partners?" Stella complained. "Or go by myself?"

"Stella," Aisha said, "it's not a choice."

Raven sighed quietly to herself. She had no idea how she was going to manage to put up with the egotistical blonde without punching her at least once. She was startled when Stella stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Let's try to get along, shall we?"

Raven slowly extended her hand, clasping the blonde's in her own. _Guess that's a good start, _she thought, smiling slightly. "Of course."

Beast Boy was impressed that Raven hadn't tried to kill the Fairy of the Shining Sun yet. _Rae's really trying here! _

_Don't make me hurt you. _

_RAEEEEEEEEEE! I told you to stop doing that! _

_If you keep reacting like this, I won't._

Beast Boy muttered something unintelligible to himself as Raven withdrew from his mind.

"I take it you and I get Clermont Street?" Aisha asked Robin, who nodded.

"Yes."

She laughed. "Okay. Not much to say about that, I guess."

Robin resisted the urge to laugh with her, instead just smirking. "I guess you're right." He cleared his throat and turned slightly to face Cyborg. "Cyborg, I want you and Technology - "

"Tecna," the magenta-haired fairy corrected. "Though that _is _rather easy to confuse with technology, especially when my attire is taken into consideration."

Robin silently swore. He'd thought he'd had her name right. "My bad," he offered with a tight grin. "Our introductions earlier were so abrupt, so I didn't truly pick up all of your names." This time he'd get it right. "Cyborg, you and _Tecna _will take the downtown area."

Starfire giggled to herself. Robin could be so silly sometimes!

"It's a likely spot for an attack to happen because of the population density, right?" Cyborg asked, studying the results he'd just produced from the mainframe through the computer in his arm.

Robin nodded in response.

"That's perfect," Tecna stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I look forward to our partnership."

Cyborg grinned, tilting his head slightly towards her in respectful manner. "As do I."

"That leaves Flora and Beast Boy. Where are you putting them?" Aisha inquired.

"Ooh!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Uptown, right Robin?"

Robin nodded, slightly impressed Beast Boy had come to that conclusion without assistance.

"I knew it!" the shapeshifter cheered, pumping his fist. _Then again, _he said to himself, _it was mostly process of elimination, huh? _Eh. He'd figured it out on his own, so he'd revel in the fact.

"I'm happy to be working with someone with a strong appreciation of nature," Flora said softly, smiling half-heartedly at him.

Beast Boy couldn't help but give her a cheesy grin. "Awesome, dude!" But his smile fell as a thought occurred to him. _What if she hates me because I like animals more? _"But I'm an animal guy. So I'm on the opposite end of the spectrum or whatever."

"At least you're still _on _the spectrum," Raven said dryly, unable to resist a sarcastic quip.

Cyborg burst out laughing at her comment, Starfire soon joining in with a fit of giggles. Even Robin cracked a small smile.

"You're going to have _so _much fun with Stella," Aisha said to Raven, who allowed herself to smile. Based on the way previous conversations with the Fairy of the Shining Sun had gone, the empath was certain she _would _have several opportunities for sarcastic remarks.

"And what exactly is _that _supposed to mean, Aisha?" Stella demanded.

Raven watched as the dark-skinned fairy simply zipped her lips before winking at the purple-haired demoness.

"It's incredibly rude not to answer my question, you know!" Stella said angrily.

"Don't stress over it, Stella," Flora said as she put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Aisha's just overdramatizing a matter that isn't of any importance. Isn't that right?"

Beast Boy snickered as the color drained from the Fairy of Waves' face, then stopped abruptly as he realized that in a few minutes _he _could be subject to the brunette's silent anger.

"R-Right," Aisha stuttered.

"See?" Flora proceeded to say to the blonde.

"Whatever," Stella muttered.

"And that's everyone," Robin said, clapping his hands together. The mission could finally start.

"If we don't find Bloom within an hour, let's meet up back here," Musa suggested.

"And we can communicate with these," Cyborg added, holding up his communicator. _It's the only thing we _can _use if the ones they have aren't working, after all. _

"Winx, make sure you have the communication devices _I _designed as a backup," Tecna instructed, pulling out what the robotic teen assumed to be the device she was speaking of.

"We'll see you in an hour, then," Aisha said.

Robin smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Though he was supposed to be the one to remain professional, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly excited for this mission. "Titans, go!"

xxxxxxxxx

**IMPORTANT: **Read the A/N about POVs or else you will be _very _confused during the next few chapters!

xxxxxxxxx

**POVs: **Basically, the next five or six chapters will NOT be in the usual back-and-forth POV thing that I've been doing. Instead, each chapter is going to focus on one of the teams, and _within _that chapter, I will show both perspectives of the Winx member as well as the Titan. For example, in the Stella/Raven chapter, Stella may something, I'll indirectly (or directly) show why she said it, then Raven will react, and I'll indirectly (or directly) show the reason behind her reaction. Simple but important.

xxxxxxxxx

**If you read the note about POVs, you ****_can _****leave if you want to. **

**If you're still here, thank you for taking the time to read my thoughts on this chapter. But before I get to that, I have a question for y'all: Do any of you ever compare the corresponding Titan and Winx chapters? I'm asking this because sometimes I change up the inflection on certain statements, or sometimes even the phrasing, as a way to show that people often hear what they ****_want _****to hear. I wanted to see if anyone noticed. **

**Moving on!**

**First I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. Things came up, but at least I'm here now. Second, I know this chapter isn't great, is WAY longer than I intended it to be - which I apologize for -, and is kind of boring, but fear not! The plot is about to truly begin. Probably. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
